7 años en vano
by MeguPolo03
Summary: Bueno, para empezar, el fic es de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo he puesto como mucho dos parejas, Pruspol y AuHun, tampoco es que sea explícito del todo, solo que hay momentos y tal, disfrutadlo -v-U
1. Viena

¡Hola a todos! Bueno escribí esta historia exclusiva de la segunda guerra mundial, porque me apetecía, lo escribí casi a lo loco y corrigiendo errores también a lo loco. Tenía unas horribles ganas de terminarla...

**Nota:**

**1**º- Hetalia no es mío. Ojala.

2º- Puse Roderich porque es una tercera persona cercana que vivió la WW2 sin estar metido directamente. No sé si me ha quedado bien o mal. Pero estoy harta de escribir, tengo ya un callo en el pulgar por culpa de la barra de espacio. XDD

3º- Como soy amante de la historia y eso, pues, después de leerme muchísimos libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial, pues hala, que puse los hechos a lo loco. Intento no nombrar fechas ni personas, excepto el superior de Eli que estaba en esa época.

Siento mucho si no os gusta T.T De verdad que a mi me hizo mucha ilusion que se me hubiera ocurrido esto, por si fuera poco Roderich solo se acuerda de lo que le interesa...

Ciezyc cie! ^^ Podeis preguntarme las dudas que querais, las respondere antes de poner el siguiente capitulo. o/o

* * *

Viena

Todo era tan tranquilo que parecía un día normal, pero no lo es y lo sabes. Estás como de costumbre tomando tu té favorito, que gustosamente te había preparado la húngara que se sienta delante de ti. Ella como de costumbre está mirándote a través de sus largas pestañas, haces como que no te das cuentas porque si le devuelves la mirada por encima de las gafas se sonrojaría.

Agarra la taza blanca entre sus delicadas manos y la baja cuidadosamente hasta su regazo, entonces hablas:

-Me dijo Ludwig que le has amenazado por mi anexión...-murmuras por lo bajo con la boca cerca de tu taza.

Ella lo oye claramente y te mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, deja la taza de té en el platito de la mesa y titubeando se aferra al vestido.

-L-Lo hice porque quiero protegerte, Roderich, por favor, comprende que estoy muy preocupada por ti y solo quiero que seas feliz...-dice con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-¿No te has molestado en pensar que esta anexión puede sacarme de varios problemas y hacerme feliz?-le preguntas sin intención de recriminarle nada aunque tu tono de voz queda en esa categoría.

-Roderich, no creo que pueda hacerte feliz que Ludwig venga y mate a tu jefe...-responde ella frunciendo el ceño.

Dejas la taza encima del plato y te frotas el puente de la nariz.

-Elizabeth, ya hemos hablado de este tema, él no mato a mi jefe-dices cansado.

-¡Claro que lo mato! ¡Quiere que Austria esté en la miseria para poder hacerse más fuerte! ¡Lo tiene todo planeado y contigo en su mando acabará por hacer cosas más graves!-replica ella levantándose bruscamente del sofá.

Sabías que saltaría con algo así, por lo que mantienes la calma.

-No deberías comportarte de esa manera, es indecente-te limitas a decir desviando la mirada.

-L-Lo siento-dice apresuradamente sentándose.

Puede que tenga razón o puede que no, aún así, Ludwig puede solucionarte muchos problemas y quieres que todo vuelva a ir bien, Ludwig ya habló contigo sobre la anexión y ni siquiera te has molestado en decirle nada a Elizabeth. Sabes vagamente que quiere lo mejor para ti pero ignoras ese detalle. Ella es un país al igual que tú, entonces... ¿quieres que esté bien? No, no es la expresión exacta. ¿Quieres protegerla de Ludwig? Se acerca, pero esa sensación que te hace parecer que nunca más volverás a verla te come por dentro y te entran ganas de llorar.

¿Qué deberías hacer?

-Elizabeth... Dentro de unos días... Austria se unirá a Alemania y tendrás que irte...-dices brevemente.

Bajas la mirada deseando que ella no rompa a llorar.

-¿Cuando habéis decidido eso...? ¡¿Te ha obligado!-exclama asustada.

-Lo hemos decidido antes de ayer y ha sido una decisión que yo mismo he tomado-contestas sin mirarla.

-No... ¿Por qué no me lo has contado hasta ahora?-vuelve a preguntar.

No sabes la respuesta. Quizás para ver su tímida sonrisa unos días más antes de la noticia tan mala que ella no quería oír.

Suspiras triste.

-Elizabeth, prepara tus cosas, tienes que trasladarte a la casa de algún superior tuyo... Austria ya no es un sitio seguro para ti...-te levantas agotado por tus últimas palabras.

-¡No, me niego! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Esta también es mi casa, él no tiene ningún derecho a echarme!-replica nuevamente a punto de llorar.

Le das la espalda dirigiéndote a tu despacho.

-Me temo, que ya no es tu casa... Mañana tienes que irte sin falta, los alemanes merodean por ahí y no me gustaría que te atacaran-no te paras a mirarla por encima del hombro así que cuando entras en tu despacho te tapas los oídos mientras te apoyas a la puerta que recién acabas de cerrar para no oír los sollozos de ella.

Al día siguiente ya encuentras su cara más triste, intenta no mirarte siquiera y no puedes decirle nada por miedo a que llore. Se ha puesto su ropa militar y espera a que sea la hora en que su superior venga a buscarla. Espera sentada delante de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el jardín ligeramente encorvada hacia delante.

Puede que sea la última vez que puedas verla. ¿Quién sabe? Te atreves a acercarte un poco a ella por detrás.

-Oye... Roderich... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-te pregunta ella de repente.

Haces un ruido con la garganta afirmando, se toma su tiempo en elegir las palabras adecuadas, no se mueve pero su mente está más allá de esa silla y de esa ventana.

-¿Cuál es el destino de los países?-pregunta lentamente.

Sabías que no podíais morir si no muere el país en sí, una teoría que nadie se ha planteado porque solo conoces a un puñado de personas que saben lo que deben hacer porque desde que nacen sus superiores les han educado de tal manera que no se permiten pensar en eso. Le habías explicado a Feliciano en su momento algo que ni siquiera llegaste a entender tú mismo.

"Las personas pequeñas son tomadas por las personas grandes, las personas que expanden su territorio siguen existiendo pero los que no, desaparecen"

¿Por qué hay que expandirse? Bajas la mirada hacia la cabeza de Elizabeth, que sigue esperando tu respuesta.

-Existir o desaparecer-respondes con un claro tono melancólico.

-¿Por qué debemos desaparecer? Mi superior me habló una vez de la ley del más fuerte... Pero eso solo se aplica en el reino animal y... nosotros no somos animales...-dice ella despacio y con una voz que no muestra nada.

-Pero... Los animales tienen un territorio...los países también... es el mejor ejemplo. Somos como animales-susurras.

-Los animales solo ocupan un espacio y respetan el de los demás... Nosotros somos peores que ellos, somos tan egoístas que queremos lo que tienen los demás...-murmuró ella con un suave desprecio por lo que era.

Exacto. Sois egoístas como los humanos y os comportáis como animales. Tiene razón.

Entonces sonó unos fuertes toques en la puerta principal, Elizabeth se levantó al tercer golpe y sin mirarte siquiera se dirige a la maleta de viaje que había dejado en el vestíbulo. En vez de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta con una mano, se paró delante de esta.

-Bueno... Me tengo que ir-dijo en un susurro.

Quieres detenerla para que no se vaya pero tu lógica aplasta tu deseo y solamente resuena la frase: "Es lo mejor para ella" en tu cerebro.

-Cuando termine todo esto, volverá a ser tu casa...-dices tímidamente.

Ella deja la maleta en el suelo y se da la vuelta para mirarte a los ojos, esta a punto de llorar.

-¿Y si no termina nunca?-pregunta mientras le tiembla el labio inferior.

-Todo lo que empieza debe acabar-suspiras al terminar la frase entonces te das cuenta de que te abraza con fuerza y te moja la camisa con sus lágrimas.

Una sensación extraña te invade por completo. Debes dejarla ir y a la vez no quieres que se vaya. Eres un cobarde, porque ella siempre te ha ayudado y protegido todo el tiempo y ahora que vas a estar solo no tendrás quien te apoye.

Lo último que hace es besarte suavemente en la mejilla, te sonríe tristemente, coge la maleta, abre la puerta y en cuanto la cierra a su paso notas que la casa esta vacía, triste y abandonada.

-No quiero que te vayas-

Tarde.

**oOo**

-Me alegra de que la anexión haya resultado como habíamos planeado-dijo la fuerte voz del alemán.

Observaba tu casa con detenimiento, quizá porque piensa hacerla cuartel general, porque podría ser buena para su superior o algo... En parte te molesta porque esta merodeando por todos lados. Pero no puedes hacer nada.

Ahora no es "tu casa" es "su casa".

-Mi superior estaba deseando que te unieras a nuestros planes-se mira en un espejo y se arregla una medalla de una cruz negra que cuelga de su uniforme verde.

-¿Podrías decirme a qué se debe la anexión? Deberíamos estar informados de vuestros planes de futuro ¿no crees?-dices con toda la educación posible aunque se note tu molestia.

Toma aliento y ves a través del espejo una sonrisa malévola y una mirada de seguridad. No dice nada.

El viaje de tu casa al cuartel general en Berlín fue demasiado aburrido, tranquilo y silencioso. Te gusta el silencio ya que lo consideras parte de la música pero con un ambiente tenso te incomoda.

Le debes dar la mano a los generales y ministros que hay en ese cuartel, comportarte con educación y hablar amablemente y con tranquilidad, al igual que tus antiguos superiores. Dejando buena imagen a Austria.

Mientras la gente que acabas de saludar camina por el pasillo dejándoos a tu superior y a ti los últimos notas un ligero temblor en las manos de tu jefe.

-Roderich... ¿Te ha contado algo el señor Ludwig acerca de sus intenciones?-te pregunta por lo bajo.

Miras un momento entre las distintas cabezas la nuca de Ludwig, repeinado, rubio y con una boina que le tapaba parte de la frente.

-No, no ha querido decirme nada, se ha limitado a... sonreírse a si mismo-las últimas palabras las pronuncias con inseguridad.

Esa sonrisa y esa mirada no sabías si eran para ti, para él mismo o para alguien que le habría cruzado la mente en ese momento.

Aún así, temías por todo lo que estaba pasando, te sentías pesado y como en un sueño. Solo que ese sueño era una horrible pesadilla.

Tan pronto como habíais llegado a una sala con una mesa rectangular llena de papeles y detrás de esta varios asientos ya temiste que comenzaría una reunión. Qué maleducados. Ni se molestaron en avisarte, ahora eso no importa.

-Por favor tomen asiento-os dice un hombre con entradas y boina en un tono jovial mientras señala dos asientos en el centro de la mesa.

Delante de esta hay un gran mapa del mundo, ocupa casi toda la pared y hay algunas chinchetas verdes y rojas en la parte que se refiere a Europa. Algunas de las personas toman asiento, otras se quedan de pie y no entiendes ese comportamiento.

De otra puerta sale un hombre bajito y moreno, con un divertido bigote que solo ocupa mínima parte del labio superior. Se arregla la misma medalla que lleva Ludwig y seguidamente se pone delante del mapa enfrente de tu superior y tú. Ya le conocías y esa falsa amabilidad te mata.

En ese momento cuando va a hablar ese hombre, Ludwig carraspea haciendo que todos los presentes le miren.

-Si me permite ¿podría explicarle a los recién llegados la táctica que pretendemos?-dice encorvándose un poco.

-Por supuesto, si tanta ilusión te hace por mí no hay ningún problema- ríe un poco infantil y toma asiento en otra mesa separada.

-Seré breve y claro. Tenemos pensado en volver a unir la Alemania oriental, dígase Prusia a nuestro territorio, como supongo que habrá unos buenos resultados, iré directo al grano, Francia y Gran Bretaña. Dos de las potencias mundiales en la actualidad. Ahora que están en la miseria no nos costará nada hacernos con ellas. El objetivo: Expander el nazismo por todo el mundo. Para eso tendremos que hacernos con países y por supuesto Francia y Gran Bretaña suponen un inconveniente en nuestros planes. Así que, en cuanto unamos Alemania a Prusia empezará el objetivo principal una invasión a estas dos potencias...-

Mientras Ludwig explicaba miraba el mapa y señalaba con el dedo los países que mencionaba. Precipitado. Calculado. Peligroso. Todo el plan resumido en tres palabras.

Cuando terminó de hablar aún seguías mirando el espacio que separaba Alemania y Prusia, insignificantemente importante ese espacio. Tu superior carraspeó.

-¿Cómo lograreis unir Alemania a Prusia? El espacio que separa los territorios es de Polonia-preguntó intentando tener un tono firme.

¿Polonia? ¡Ah! Si... aquel país que habías partido unas cuantas veces, ¿cómo era aquella chica? No, chico. Era un chico según Elizabeth, aunque recuerdas vagamente su cara...Da igual, no es importante para ti.

Los generales, el hombre bajito y Ludwig mostraron una sonrisa divertida. El rubio agarró una chincheta verde.

-Primero recurriremos al diálogo pero los polacos tienen fama de ser unos orgullosos y cabezones, si no ceden el paso de Danzing, deberemos invadir Polonia-dicho eso clavó bruscamente la chincheta en la indicación del mapa que ponía "POLONIA"

**oOo**

No has dicho nada durante esa reunión. Tu opinión no contará y lo sabes, les da igual a esos alemanes lo que pienses, van a seguir a lo suyo y con sus planes.

-Roderich. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esa táctica?-te pregunta de repente tu superior mientras revisa sus papeles en los aposentos que os han asignado a ti y a tu jefe.

-Mientras no afecte a Austria no me importa-dices como si todo te resbalase.

Tu superior te mira atónito.

-Pensaba que te importaba las cosas relacionadas con Hungría-murmura por lo bajo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Polonia con Elizabeth?-preguntas un poco sorprendido.

-¿La señorita Elizabeth no era una buena amiga del señor Lukasiewicz?-pregunta arqueando una ceja.

¿Elizabeth amiga de aquel chico rubio? Frunces el ceño intentando recordar...

" Feliks es una persona algo tímida pero es muy simpático"

"Deberías agradecerle que te haya salvado de Sadiq"

"Por favor, Roderich, no vuelvas a dividir Polonia"

¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo tan importante como los aliados de Elizabeth?

-Debo llamar a Elizabeth ahora mismo-dices apresuradamente.

-¿A Elizabeth? ¿Para qué?-te pregunta tu superior alarmado.

Buscas un teléfono con la mirada y al verlo casi te tiras encima de él de lo apresurado que estas, lo descuelgas temblando y marcas el número del superior de Elizabeth inconcientemente, en una situación más relajada se te habría olvidado.

Esperas un tono.

Otro.

Y un último tono antes de que oigas la voz de ella al otro lado del auricular.

-Casa de los Imrédy-dice como si se tratara de una criada.

-¿¡Elizabeth!-exclamas al oírla.

Tarda un poco en reconocer tu voz.

-S-Si... ¿Roderich?-dice tímidamente.

-¡Elizabeth, debo contarte para qué me quería Ludwig... Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha ocurrido... lo siento muchísimo pero no hay marcha atrás en estos planes!- ni siquiera te molestas en hablar como siempre hablas, es una situación tan delicada que ni siquiera pareces tú mismo.

-R-Roderich, tranquilízate ¿qué ocurre?-dice ella asustada por tu forma de hablar.

-Ludwig... es posible que Ludwig invada Polonia para llegar a Gilbert-dices todo lo rápido que puedes.

¿Cómo reaccionará ella al saber que uno de sus amigos va a ser atacado? Temes por si se enfada contigo, te odie o que quiera verte muerto. Aunque lo último es lo menos probable.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Van a atacar a Feliks...? -cierras los ojos y vuelves a abrirlos al sentir un ruido al otro lado del auricular.

-¿¡Elizabeth!-la llamas alarmado.

Nadie contesta.

**oOo**

A ti se te hace imposible ir a Hungría ya que Ludwig requiere tu presencia sea para una reunión o para que hagas tareas que le correspondería a él. Tu superior te ha llamado varias veces por teléfono desde Viena, contándote lo que hacen los alemanes y que Elizabeth está de aquí para allá intentando buscar una forma de que no invadan Polonia.

Y en un año no puedes hacer nada por ella. 1 año para impedir que Ludwig proceda a su amenaza. 1 año para impedir que Ludwig haga algo que no debería hacer. No has hecho nada. Ni siquiera has vuelto a oír su voz ¿y ahora qué?

Ludwig se ha ido a invadir Polonia ya que, como había dicho él un año antes. Eran orgullosos y cabezones y no habían cedido, a pesar de que Gran Bretaña y Francia les estuvieron diciendo que hicieran un pacto.

Pero el único pacto que hizo Ludwig fue con la Unión Soviética. Un pacto de no agresión. Gran Bretaña y Francia estaban más nerviosos y preocupados por la situación pero ellos tampoco hicieron nada.

Nadie hizo nada, se limitaron a hablar.

Tocan la puerta y ya que tú eres el único que esta en la casa de Ludwig vas a abrir, al otro lado esta aquel albino que tan mal te caía. Tiene varios rasguños en la cara y la ropa algo rasgada y vieja. Sonríe de lado y parece divertido por la situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Me echabas de menos?-pregunta con tono de superioridad.

Si hubiera sido tu casa le habrías cerrado la puerta en sus narices pero no puedes hacerlo.

En vez de eso, te limitas a dejarle pasar, come cualquier cosa que encuentra con ganas, se moría de hambre. Normal.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-le preguntas frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah? Mi maravilloso hermano se hizo con el paso de Danzing y me dijo que viniera aqui para reponerme... ¡Es tan bueno! ¡Claro, es normal que sea maravilloso si yo soy su hermano mayor! ¡Jajajaja!-exclama divagando un poco.

Ruedas los ojos por un momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado con...?-te interrumpe antes de terminar la frase.

-¿El polaco? No apareció el muy cobarde, aunque claro, lo primero que hizo West fue cortar la comunicación ¡Qué divertido era ver a todos esos polacos gritando aterrorizados! ¡Ja ja ja!- va a una habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Polacos aterrorizados. Genial. Vuelven a tocar la puerta y vas a abrir nuevamente. En vez de encontrarte a Ludwig o a algún superior de él, te encuentras con un chico rubio, más bajito que tú y con unos ojos verdes preciosos.

-O sea, ¿Aquí vive Ludwig no?-ladea la cabeza y parece bastante molesto.

-¿Eh? Si... ¿Quién...?-apenas llegas a decirle algo, su cara te suena pero no caes en la cuenta.

Gilbert te aparta con una sonrisa amplia en la cara.

-¡Ja! ¡Pero si aquí está mi vecinita!-exclama apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

El chico abre mucho los ojos y retrocede al verle.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?-exclama frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué forma de hablar a tu Dios es esa? ¿No sabes que están atacando a tu pobre gente ahora mismo?-usa un tono cruel y sonríe como lo había hecho Ludwig un año atrás.

-¿Qué que? ¡Pero si he venido a negociar lo de Danzing!-exclama el chico totalmente fuera de si.

-Tarde... Estás perdiendo tiempo aquí, vete a salvar a tu gente, si es que puedes...-dice él arreglándose la medalla de la cruz negra.

Le dirige una mirada llena de odio y sale corriendo por donde ha venido. No puedes hacer nada por él.

-Ja... hasta corre como una chica...-murmura Gilbert antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Ahora que estás aquí ¿dejareis en paz al polaco?-le preguntas esperanzado.

Te mira como si fueras tonto, con su horrible sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Claro que no. Los que estén en contra del nazismo acabarán muertos. Los judíos trabajarán para nosotros y serán exterminados como si fueran cucarachas... ¡¿A que es una idea fantástica? ¡Lo sé! ¡Si mi nuevo superior lo piensa es fantástico!-dicho eso se dispone a marcharse.

-¡¿Qué tienen que ver los judíos en todo esto?-le preguntas persiguiéndole.

Se da la vuelta y te sigue mirando de la misma forma.

-Son una plaga y si son polacos peores...Esto es solo por venganza-

**oOo**

Ludwig le había explicado brevemente a Gilbert sus intenciones, en cuanto llegó de la invasión le explicó más detalladamente todo el plan, los generales se reían a carcajadas de las anécdotas que contaban los que fueron a batallar. Diciendo cosas como que los polacos que trabajaban en la oficina de correos opusieron resistencia y aún siguen ahí mientras algunas tropas disparan.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo que Polonia cayera ante las armas alemanas, el país ya era pobre de por si y se preocuparon más por mantener a la gente que por el armamento.

Por si fuera poco, cuando las tropas polacas pensaban huir, los soviéticos atacaron por el otro lado. Los acorralaron como ratas, tal y como lo contaban Gilbert y Ludwig parecía una película de comedia, pero no lo era.

Y ahora... Aquel chico que se llamaba Feliks es prisionero de los alemanes, no ha hablado con nadie, se limita a mirar mal a los demás e incluso a ti. Podría decirse que no tuviste culpa de nada pero la tienes y te sientes culpable. Tuviste una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, ahora te limitas a mirar desde la ventana de tu respectivo cuarto como Gilbert va a torturar a Feliks, que está atado por el cuello y las manos a una barra de hierro en el jardín.

Les divierte. Solo parpadeas y te preguntas vagamente de qué estarán hablando.

No puedes ayudarle y no quieres porque te causaría problemas. ¿Es cruel pasar de largo?

No, es egoísta.

Unos días después de la invasión de Polonia, Ludwig y Gilbert salen con sus ropas militares, tú también vas con ellos porque debes hacerlo a menos de que Ludwig te pida que te quedes en casa. Ves como Gilbert suelta a Feliks que no escapa. Agarra la cadena del cuello y les pone unos grilletes en las manos. Es como si estuviera paseando a su perro, solo que el perro es una persona, no, persona no, país.

Durante el camino, Ludwig mira el reloj de bolsillo de vez en cuando. Gilbert insulta y empuja a Feliks para que camine, aunque ya lo hace.

Y tú, les sigues manteniendo tu voz guardada, con la vista fija en Feliks. Esta mudo y con la mirada perdida.

Parece inofensivo y apenas te acuerdas de él, normalmente no les das importancia a la gente que crees que no volverás a ver, pero mírale, aguantando los insultos y los golpes, caminando a regañadientes.

No vas a preguntar si ha hecho algo malo porque él no podrá responderte y los alemanes te dirán su punto de vista, cosa que no te interesa.

No te das cuenta de que Ludwig se para así que te pilla por sorpresa. Delante de vosotros hay un chico alto, con una bufanda y una gran nariz. A su lado otro más bajito moreno y los ojos abiertos como platos al veros.

-¡Feliks...!-el chico moreno se dispone a correr para ayudar a su amigo, pero el alto lo para con una sonrisa infantil en la cara.

-Sentimos mucho la tardanza. Se nos hizo tarde, Ivan-dice Ludwig con total tranquilidad. Gilbert se ríe y empuja a Feliks contra el suelo, cae delante del chico alto.

-Nee~ Feliks... ¡tienes muy buen aspecto! Parece que el librarte de tu gente te sienta muy bien ¡eje!-el chico alto le habías visto alguna que otra vez pero no recuerdas su nombre.

Observas como Feliks intenta levantarse del suelo.

-A lo mejor te recuerdo a ti, como que estas acostumbrado a librarte de muchas cargas ¿no crees?- le escupe en el zapato y sonríe mostrando un claro desprecio.

Por otro lado al chico moreno le tiemblan los labios y el entrecejo y se lleva las manos a la cara al ver que Gilbert agarra del cabello al polaco y lo levanta del suelo bruscamente mientras Ivan adopta una expresión de psicópata.

Están siendo crueles. Ivan aplaude suavemente y suelta risitas infantiles mientras Feliks aguanta las bofetadas y los insultos procedentes de Gilbert, los dos parecen disfrutar de la escena y tú lo soportas mirando a otro lado. Te sientes impotente una vez más, aunque llevas así 1 año entero. Deberías tranquilizarte, al final le dejarán en paz.

O eso esperas.

Al final, Ludwig le dirige a Gilbert una mirada de desaprobación para que pare de pegar al polaco, que cae al suelo de rodillas.

-Tal y como habíamos acordado... Toda Polonia hasta el río Vístula nos pertenece. Las tierras de Lituania y el territorio polaco de más allá del Vístula te pertenece a ti-Ludwig se había aprendido aquel documento de reparto de memoria y solamente había dicho lo importante.

Lo que les toca a cada uno.

**oOo**

Finalmente todo empeora. Ahora te dedicas a escuchar la radio que hay en la casa de Ludwig, no has hablado con Elizabeth durante mucho tiempo y la echas de menos por momentos. No recuerdas los días porque son iguales.

Ludwig y Gilbert tienen reuniones con los generales, estás invitado aunque el albino te trate como a un idiota. No te importa porque le ignoras. En esas reuniones hablan de lo mismo... Ataque relámpago. Como lo llama el superior de Ludwig. No te interesa siquiera de que va todo eso porque sabes que van a ganar.

Los días se te hacen espesos como la primera vez que fuiste a Berlín en 1938. En esa casa, no hay ningún piano y no quieres pedir uno por timidez, no es tu casa y crees que lo conveniente sería no decir nada ni pedir nada, solo dar la razón a los alemanes como los locos. Si hubiera alguno, lo tocarías durante horas y horas, sería lo único que te entretuviera, te conformas a tocar el bordillo de una mesa como si se trataran de las teclas, tarareando la canción que te gustaría tocar.

Al poco rato te cansas de hacerlo, porque no suena nada y te deprimes un poco más.

Gilbert se ha dedicado a decir que deberían atacar Francia, te resulta extraño porque Francis y él son amigos... ¡Ah! Claro, Francis tiene la culpa de que Ludwig estuviera en la miseria, le echó toda la culpa de la Gran Guerra. Ya lo comprendes. Aún así, él no se separa de Feliks ni para ir al baño, lo lleva todo el rato controlado, cuando se aburre le molesta y le pega. Prefieres eso, a que sea Elizabeth la que esta encadenada.

-¡Señorito pijo! ¡Tienes una nueva tarea!-Gilbert abre la puerta de un portazo y tira de la correa de Feliks para que entre.

Frunces el ceño ya que te molesta y te gustaría llamarle: maleducado. No puedes hacer así que te resignas a mirarle con desaprobación.

-¿A qué se debe ese griterío?-le preguntas cansado.

-Como alguien tiene que cuidar de los prisioneros... ¡Te tienes que hacer cargo del noruego ese... del danés... del holandés y la belga! ¡Ah! ¡Y de Francis y Elizabeth! La chica que cuidaba de ella prefirió irse a su casa para cuidar de no se quién ¡traidora! -¿Elizabeth?

-¡¿Elizabeth? ¡¿Que le habéis hecho?-gritas más que él y se sorprende de lo rápido que se te has levantado de la silla de la sala de estar.

-¿Eh? ¿No te ha dicho West que es otra prisionera? ¡El nazismo ha llegado hasta Hungría! ¡Somos los seres más fuertes del mundo y nadie nos parará! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Vamos chico-pony!-no dice nada más, vuelve a tirar de la correa de Feliks y se marcha por donde ha venido con él.

Pensabas que Feliks era amigo de Elizabeth y que iba a gritarle a Gilbert. Pero claro, esta en una situación delicada o era posible que lo supiera desde antes. ¿Por qué Ludwig no te dijo nada de Elizabeth? ¿Y tu superior? Nadie te mantiene informado de verdad. ¿Para qué estas en este show entonces?

Estás furioso. Vas en busca de Ludwig, sabes perfectamente donde esta, reunido con sus superiores en el sitio de siempre dando el parte de los resultados de los ataques.

No te importa interrumpirles, no te importa saltarte tu educación. Ya no te importa nada.

Abres la puerta bruscamente y todos los presentes en la sala se asustan y te miran.

-¿Roderich? ¿¡Que forma de interrumpir una reunión es esa!-te pregunta Ludwig frunciendo el ceño.

-¿¡Por qué has invadido Hungría! ¡¿Por qué no me has contado nada? -le da un golpe a la mesa.

Estas más que irritado por la actitud que tienen contigo y ahora no te importa si te van a encarcelar o te mandan a un campo de concentración.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-te pregunta tranquilo, por lo que te irritas más.

-Gilbert... ¿Ahora me lo podrías explicar?-le dices frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-Oh Dios... No se le puede encomendar nada, se va de la lengua...-se frota el puente de la nariz después de rodar los ojos en sus cuencas.

La ira es mayor a tu miedo y aunque estés temblando un poco, casi nada, tienes ganas de pegar a Ludwig por todo lo que ha hecho. No le entiendes en absoluto.

-Verás Roderich. Si quieres estropearnos más los planes llamando a los que quedan libres lo llevas mal. Por otro lado, ahora mismo estas siendo indecente. Elizabeth está bien en un calabozo junto con las demás personas que hemos atacado. Pregúntale a Gilbert donde está, suele ir mucho por ahí...-lo último que hace es ponerse delante de ti y arquear las cejas como si fuera todo algo obvio.

Vuelven a tratarte como un tonto.

-Al menos deberías haberme dicho que teníais a Elizabeth...-por muchas malas miradas que le dirijas a Ludwig, él no se va a intimidar por tan poca cosa.

-¿Por que? Si dentro de poco vas a desaparecer, el imperio alemán se va a extender por todo el mundo y todos desapareceréis a nuestro paso-sonríe de medio lado y tú te quedas anonadado.

No quieres desaparecer.

**oOo**

Gilbert, ha regañadientes te lleva a la prisión que hay debajo de un edificio que ni siquiera es una cárcel. Otra guarida adaptada para esas cosas, en los primeros pisos es como una casa normal y corriente y las sirvientas que viven ahí bajan comida a los prisioneros. En una trampilla que hay debajo de una de las sillas de la cocina estaba la escalera que llevaba a la prisión.

Estás aterrado.

Bélgica y Países Bajos en una prisión, abrazados, ella llorando porque no ha podido defender lo que era suyo y él tan inexpresivo como siempre mirando al suelo.

Noruega y Dinamarca en otra prisión, sentados uno al lado del otro.

Y finalmente, Francis y Elizabeth en otra, como se había adelantado Gilbert con Feliks, Elizabeth se echa contra los barrotes para poder hablar con él.

-¡Feliks! ¿¡Estás bien! ¡Por favor contéstame!-grita ella desesperada por una respuesta.

Feliks hace un ademán de contestar pero mueve apenas la cabeza en dirección a Gilbert, supones que él no le había dejado hablar en otras veces.

-¡Agh! Odio que me mires con esa cara ¡Contéstale anda!-él mira a un lado molesto y se cruza de brazos.

El rubio carraspea un poco.

-E-Estoy bien Elizabeth... si no fuera porque alguien jala de mis cadenas cada dos por tres...-suspira y mira de reojo al albino.

Ella rompe a llorar, Feliks parpadea e intenta sonreírle.

-Ejem... Elizabeth, no llores o te pondrás fea... Mira... Ha venido tu marido a verte, no te pongas a llorar delante de él-decía lo más tranquilo posible aunque se notaba que quería echarse a llorar.

Ella te mira como si no te conociera de nada, frunce el ceño y agacha la cabeza llorando con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Oohhh venga dejaos ya de lagrimillas!-se vuelve a quejar el albino.

Te acercas a los barrotes del calabozo y le acaricias la cabeza a Elizabeth, ella posa la mano sobre la tuya y se la lleva a la mejilla. Te echaba de menos.

-Roderich... snif... Roderich... ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien, Roderich?-te pregunta totalmente preocupada.

-S-Si, tranquila... No llores por favor...-intentas sonreírle por tranquilizarla pero empeoras las cosas y llora aún más.

-¡Los alemanes impedían que tu jefe te dijera por teléfono la verdad! ¡Es culpa de ellos! ¡Por eso estoy aquí!-exclama mientras solloza.

Los demás prisioneros también se habían acercado a los barrotes para escuchar y Francis estaba encogido sobre si mismo sin levantar la cabeza, pero escuchaba atentamente.

-¡Húngara, a callar! ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que ustedes seáis unos chivatos!-el albino le da una patada a los barrotes haciendo que Elizabeth se asuste y se aferre más a tu mano.

-¡No la asustes, estúpido!-exclama Feliks frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tú también deberías callarte si no quieres que te corte esa lengua larga que tienes!-dice Gilbert agarrando del mentón al polaco con fuerza.

Elizabeth reacciona como si quisiera parar a Gilbert pero Francis se interpone antes que ella agarrándole el brazo a Gilbert inusualmente serio.

-Querido ¿no crees que ya le vasta con estar atado?-dice Francis sin miramientos.

-¿Ah? Aquí nadie ha pedido tu opinión que yo sepa...-dice el albino sonriendo de medio lado aunque al menos ha soltado a Feliks.

-Una opinión mía nunca sobra ¿sabes?-dice el francés sonriendo igual que el alemán pero con mayor sutileza.

-Francis, eras mi amigo pero ahora no me voy a cortar ni un poco. Si te sientes culpable por este inútil porque nunca fuiste a ayudarle y le dejaste a merced de mi maravilloso West. Salvarle no te sirve mucho en este momento-musita Gilbert zafándose del agarre.

Feliks mira al suelo sin volver ha hacer comentarios. Francis pone cara de niño regañado y vuelve a su sitio del calabozo y le da la espalda a los barrotes.

-Ustedes dos, si van a seguir con sus cursilerías, más os vale terminar ya...-refunfuña el alemán.

Vuelves a prestar atención a la cara de Elizabeth y ella hace lo mismo.

-Prométeme que vas a estar bien y no harás locuras-te suplica intentando no llorar en vano.

-Voy a estar bien y no cometeré locuras... Tú, prométeme que no vas a desaparecer-dices con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

-Yo no pienso desaparecer si tú no desapareces... Quiero salir de aquí...-dice ella apretando los barrotes.

-Pues no te queda nada...-murmura Gilbert tirando de la cadena de Feliks mientras se dirige a la salida de las mazmorras.

-¡O sea, como que no tires tan fuerte!-se queja el rubio mientras camina todo lo rápido que puede.

Le acaricias la mejilla a Elizabeth mientras le sonríes con tal de calmarla y ella te mira un poco reservada y se acerca aún más a los barrotes, tú la imitas porque ya sabes lo que quiere.

-¡Señorito pijo! ¡Vámonos ya! Estoy harto de este lugar, solo he cogido nervios-vocifera Gilbert.

Indecente. Piensas eso lo primero. Te recolocas las gafas y ella te mira fastidiadísima porque no te ha podido besar.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir... Y tranquila, que no dejaré que Hungría desaparezca... Ese no es tu destino-le dices antes de que Gilbert te agarre del brazo y te lleve a la salida.

**oOo**

Ahora puedes ver a Elizabeth todos los días, ya que vives en esa casa-prisión. Mantienes informados a los prisioneros que cada vez son más, se ha unido Grecia, Heracles y ahora se dedica a dormir en el calabozo todo el día.

Es incluso más entretenido y tranquilo que cuando estabas en la casa donde vivía Ludwig. Prefieres estar con un montón de presos que en una casa con un montón de generales que no te cuentan para nada. Y un día por la radio se oye la noticia de que los alemanes van atacar Gran Bretaña vía aérea.

-¿Oh? Al fin el cejudo hace algo-comentó el francés sonriendo esperanzado.

-Más que tú si ha hecho...-murmuró por lo bajo el noruego.

-Quoi? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien no se fiaba de los barcos ingleses y al final mira como quedaste! –exclamó Francis.

-¡Tú francés de pacotilla no le digas nada que no eres el mejor ejemplo!-se quejó el danés.

-¡Por favor callaos ya! ¿No podemos tener una reportaje de los hechos tranquilamente?-se quejó la belga encaramada a los barrotes.

Solo bastó ese último grito para que los otros dos se callasen. Carraspeas y te vuelves a recolocar las gafas.

-Gracias... Si me permitís... También oí en la radio que los ingleses piensan en venir y liberar a los prisioneros franceses e ingleses...-suspiras y te frotas el puente de la nariz.

Todo es cada vez más complicado.

-Pero...si Arthur viniese y no lo consiguiese... Los alemanes estarán más frustrados y la pagarán con los judíos... Feliks...-Elizabeth estaba muy unida a Feliks, normal, eran los mejores amigos en ese momento.

-Tranquila, querida, seguro que no le hacen nada-Francis se acercó tanto a ella que le miras con asco y desaprobación, al notar eso se aleja rápidamente.

-Elizabeth, sabes que él es fuerte, más que todos nosotros incluso, ha aguantado muchísimas particiones y ha estado como 100 años sin salir en el mapa, seguro que no le pasa nada...-dices intentando calmarla.

-Bueno, es muy fuerte. En eso tienes razón... –sonrió un poco más para si misma que para los demás.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sabían que la peor parte se le estaban llevando Arthur y Feliks. Los dos, uno porque era el último en pie, el otro porque era el que peor lo estaba pasando.

-¿Y si no lo consiguen?-murmuró Elizabeth por lo bajo.

-¡V-Vamos, debemos animarnos seguro que ellos estarían mal si nos ven en este estado! –dijo en un intento de animar el danés.

-La primera vez que tienes razón en algo...-murmuró de nuevo el noruego.

-Siempre la tengo ¡JA JA JA!-rió el danés abrazando al noruego que le respondió con un golpe en la mejilla derecha.

-Tiene razón ¡Debemos animarles desde aquí!-dice la belga sonriendo.

-Si, seguro que les gustaría vernos sonriendo y animándoles...-murmura Elizabeth.

-¿Ah? Con el desagradecido que es el cejudo, lo dudo mucho, oui, oui...-murmuró Francis apoyando la cabeza a la pared.

Suspiras una vez más por sentirte tan horriblemente mal. Cae la noche y tienes que volver arriba para oír la radio por saber las últimas noticias, nada, nada interesante, solo cuentan las posiciones alemanas, las opiniones del jefe de Arthur... La entrada de Alfred a la guerra... ¡¿Alfred? ¿Alfred va a entrar a la guerra? Te parece indignante, primero dejan de ayudar a Europa, después pasan de las suplicas de Gran Bretaña y ahora entran en la guerra porque atacan lo suyo.

Tienes ganas de que acabe todo este teatro montado por el superior de Ludwig. ¿Qué necesidad tienen los alemanes de poner a los americanos en contra? Ninguna, según tú. Pero tú no pintas nada en esta guerra, eres un peón, no sirves para nada en todo el show podrías decir que eres como el sustituto... ¿Sustituto para qué?

Miras por la ventana de tu habitación en esa casa-prisión, a lo lejos, en el cielo, puedes ver aviones alemanes, con su respectiva cruz negra en la cola del avión, recorriendo el cielo... No sabes a donde van y no quieres saberlo de todos modos. ¿Para qué sirves en todo esto?

Rebuscas en tu memoria y no encuentras ni una sola razón para la anexión, para que Elizabeth se fuera y para la que estar ahí. Te tienen engañado. Rompes a llorar.

**oOo**

Años, eso es lo que pasa. Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años. La radio solo informa lo que quiere oír la gente y lo que los superiores dicten. Están todos controlados.

Los cobardes cumplen las órdenes de los superiores, los superiores que también son cobardes cumplen órdenes de los locos y los locos son los que mandan a todos. Los superiores de cada nación y los que hacen lo que quieren cuando quieren. Nadie les puede decir nada porque irán directos a la muerte.

El superior de Ludwig comentó una vez, que los judíos valían menos que una bala y ahora se dedica a meterlos en cámaras de gas, de eso no le has comentado nada a Elizabeth porque se pondría a llorar. No has vuelto a ver a Feliks desde que Gilbert te acompañó a esa prisión la primera vez, con Ludwig solamente hablas por teléfono para informarte de algo o darte una nueva orden, no te deja preguntar ni comentar nada, espera a que cumplas las ordenes como es debido.

Ahora comprendes como debe sentirse los locutores de las radios, solo cumplen órdenes, les informan sus superiores y ellos informan a la audiencia.

-Señor Edelstein, tiene una llamada del señor Beilschmidt-dice de repente una sirvienta.

-¡Oh! Enseguida voy-dices apurado por contestar cuando antes.

Bajas las escaleras detrás de la sirvienta y ella sigue su camino hacia la cocina mientras que tú te quedas en el vestíbulo delante del teléfono negro que ya estaba descolgado.

-¿Ludwig?-preguntas por si esta al otro lado de la línea.

-Roderich, mañana un coche irá a recogerte a primera hora, serás trasladado al cuartel general-dice rápidamente.

-¿Cómo?-le preguntas olvidándote de que te lo había prohibido.

-¿Lo has entendido?-te pregunta con tono autoritario.

-Si, lo he entendido-respondes resignado.

-Bien. Buenas noches.-dice antes de colgar.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué te trasladan al cuartel? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué no te dicen nada? ¿Qué sentido tiene estar metido en todo esto si no te cuentan nada?

No lo sabes pero vas directamente a la prisión para despedirte de Elizabeth, abres la trampilla sin que las sirvientas te hagan caso. Están controladas, como todos.

-¿Mmm? ¿Roderich?- pregunta Francis que estaba más cerca de los barrotes que ningún otro.

Vas rápidamente al calabozo del francés y la húngara. Ella acababa de despertarse de su sueño al oír la ruidosa trampilla y te miraba confusa.

-¿Ocurre algo Roderich?-te pregunta suavemente.

-Me trasladan al cuartel general-dices casi inconcientemente.

-¿Cómo que te trasladan? ¿Para qué?-pregunta ella alarmada mientras gatea hacia los barrotes y se agarra a ellos.

-No lo sé, se me esta prohibido hacer preguntas...-suspiras y pegas la frente a los barrotes.

-Esto pinta mal... Aunque será mejor que sigas las órdenes de ese loco-dice Francis frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

-Por supuesto que las seguiré, sería propio de alguien idiota como Gilbert no seguirlas pero yo me juego vuestra libertad y la mía. Tendré prudencia en seguir todo lo que me dice. Enseguida tengo que irme a prepararlo todo.-dices frustrado haciendo un ademán de levantarte.

Pero no puedes, ella te apresa la mano y te mira con los ojos llorosos.

-N-No... No puedes irte-te dice suplicándote con los ojos que no te vayas.

-Es por tu bien. No quiero que te maten-dices brevemente antes de zafarte de su agarre y subir por las escaleras mientras ella grita una y otra vez tu nombre y te pide que no te vayas.

Tal y como dijo Ludwig el día anterior un coche ya te esperaba en la entrada, por la mañana estabas tan ajetreado que no tuviste tiempo a ir por última vez a despedirte de los prisioneros.

Durante el viaje de ida, te preguntas mientras miras los aviones nazis cosas como: "¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? ¿Qué le habrán hecho a Feliks? ¿Qué le harán a Elizabeth?" No vas a obtener respuestas por parte de los alemanes y no puedes merodear por ahí porque esta plagado de nazis.

Al llegar, Ludwig esta con el traje de batalla y parece bastante apurado por salir de inmediato.

-Buenos días Roderich- te dice haciendo el saludo militar.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-le preguntas esperanzado ya que esa pregunta debería responderte. Solo para que te de una orden.

-Estar aquí, Gilbert y yo debemos ir a Stalingrado con la última tropa y te quedarás solo aquí con algunos generales y mi superior... Será muy tranquilo pero necesitamos uno de los "nuestros" aquí- se recoloca los guantes y mira hacia la puerta que esta abierta.

-Entendido-dices antes de que te lo pregunte ya que eso si que te molesta.

En ese momento salió Gilbert recolocándose la boina y con Feliks detrás de él con la ropa de la última vez y con las cadenas que ya estás acostumbrado a ver.

-¿Por qué te lo llevas? Será una molestia para el camino- dice él mirando una vez más a Gilbert con desaprobación.

-Me lo tengo que llevar, es mi mascota nueva y no quiero dejar que se escape. ¡Aparte así verá como nace el nuevo Reich en Rusia! ¡JA JA JA!-exclama el albino un poco fastidiado.

-Tsk... Como que ya no me importa, Ivan os parará y Liet me salvará...-dice el polaco por lo bajo.

-¡Calla chico-pony! –el pruso volvió a coger a Feliks por la barbilla acercándose demasiado a su cara. – Me tienes más que harto con Liet por aquí y Liet por allá... Haz el favor de callarte de una santa vez –dice él sonriendo de medio lado.

Feliks se zafó del agarre, por lo que se llevo un golpe en la mejilla. Se limitó a quejarse y a sobarse la mejilla contra su propio hombro.

-No pierdas tiempo con tus tonterías, debemos movernos cuanto antes-dice Ludwig irritado.

Decides pasar de ellos y agarras tu equipaje entrando al cuartel.

Se te pasan los días rápido, solo recuerdas vagamente los momentos inusuales, como que un general se calló en el pasillo y mandó a matar a una sirvienta por atreverse a reírse de él. Era injusto porque hasta tú te reíste y él se rió mientras murmuraba: "Qué caída más tonta".

U otra vez que el superior de Ludwig, que ya lo tienes tan visto que incluso le consideras tu superior, cogió un coche para irse a ver a no sabes quién cuando al día siguiente volvió bastante enfadado y echando pestes a todo el que se le acercaba. No entiendes su comportamiento y estar ahí es más aburrido, tienes que asistir a reuniones que no entiendes porque no te explican y hacer comentarios que no cuenta. Así que no entiendes a que viene todo ese rollo...

-¡Señor, ha llegado una carta del general firmada por Ludwig!-exclama un soldado abriendo la puerta casi de sopetón.

El soldado le dio la carta a tu superior que la leyó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué informan las tropas de Stalingrado?-le pregunta un general.

-Los rusos los tienen contra las cuerdas, les han acorralado... Y me preguntan que deben hacer-dice bastante apagado.

Te sorprendes por la noticia y te levantas del asiento.

-¿Qué les va a ordenar?-le preguntas alarmado.

Te mira incrédulo pero vuelve la mirada hacia el general.

-Ya me habían enviado otras cartas pero tardan una barbaridad, supongo que esta será la última que me envíen. Voy a ascender al general al cargo de la invasión de Stalingrado a mariscal de campo-dice con un tono infantil mientras coge un folio en blanco para hacer la contestación.

¿Mariscal de campo? Eso haría que se pegara un tiro. Quiere que todos los alemanes se suiciden antes de que los rusos los maten o los apresen. Es horrible. Prefiere suicidarse a perder. Que poco valora la vida. Ladeas la cabeza y una lágrima solitaria recorre tu mejilla hasta la barbilla y cayendo al suelo. No te prestan atención, notas que eres invisible y te atreves a mirarte las manos, con algo de miedo. No sabes si es que tienes los ojos llorosos y te ves mal, pero te da la sensación de que vas a desaparecer.

La carta que envió el superior de Ludwig volvió acompañada con una respuesta negativa, el mariscal de campo había enviado la respuesta con su anillo. Pero respondía que no se iba a suicidar que se iba a entregar a los comunistas.

El superior de Ludwig no volvió a aparecer, decían los generales, desesperados ya que los rusos empezaron a invadir Polonia y Alemania, que era un cobarde pero que iban a morir defendiendo el país.

En cuando Ivan apareció por Berlín acompañado de Gilbert y Ludwig y en peor estado Feliks. Comprendiste que todo había terminado para el nazismo.

Liberaron a todos los presos, Elizabeth fue la primera en lanzarse a los brazos de Feliks y Arthur llorando y dándoles las gracias por ser más valientes y haber aguantado tanto. Los otros se sintieron tan libres que lloraron. Tino, Finlandia, fue a recoger al danés y al noruego que al verle se lanzaron encima suya y casi le aplastan por haberse enfrentado al ruso sin ninguna ayuda y haber ganado.

Heracles volvió a su casa dando las gracias, por supuesto. Alfred estuvo merodeando por Alemania antes de irse y Francis, la belga y el holandés se fueron también, quizá un poco abatidos. Volviste a tu Austria junto con Elizabeth que no dejaba de darte las gracias cada dos por tres aunque no merecías eso... No hiciste nada, eso es lo que sientes. Pero ella insiste en que has sido tan valiente como Arthur y Feliks.

Pero tú sigues sin verlo así.


	2. Berlín

Bueno, este capítulo me ha costado a horrores terminarlo y eso que lo empecé después del primero...

1º- Volví a quitar muchos lugares y fechas.

2º- Os aviso de que las únicas parejas que aparecerán una y otra vez en la historia será Gilbert y Feliks y Roderich y Elizabeth.

3º- Siento si cometo errores con la descripciones de las cosas ;A;

* * *

Berlín

"La culpa es de Alemania, todo es su culpa y nada más que de él"

Una frase. Una frase con acento francés que bastó para provocarte. Los tiempo ya eran difíciles para ti, después de salir de la Gran Guerra estabas en la ruina y ahora tienes una deuda muchísimo mayor que los otros países.

Al principio te decías: "Esto no es nada. No es tan grave, podrían haberme dicho que ya no sería un país"

Pero es más molesto de lo que creías, principalmente porque ahora todos tus recursos se los tendrás que dar a los demás y, en segundo lugar, porque preferirías trabajar para tí mismo que para los demás.

Tus superiores te echan la culpa de todo el desastre, fueron ellos los que se enfadaron y tomaron decisiones, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto, solo mantienes en el mapa algo que te gusta y pertenece. ALEMANIA. Si, te gusta, te encanta, te apasiona y quieres a todas las personas que viven en TU territorio. Aunque sean malas, crees que tienen razones para hacer lo que hacen. ¿Y ahora? Tsk. No... No tienen ninguna justificación ese estúpido francés y el arrogante inglés en echarte a ti toda la culpa. Necesitaban quitarse de encima la deuda que podrían tocarles y ellos, a pesar de que se llevan mal siempre han estado juntos. Siempre. Saben cosas del otro, usan eso para molestarse entre ellos.

Tú no estás con ellos, quieres vivir tranquilamente y en paz y pensar, que por solo no estar en su pandilla de "amigos" te tengan que discriminar, culpar y apartar como si fueras la propia Unión Soviética.

Tiene gracia. Te ríes por lo bajo mientras caminas por el pasillo hacia una sala de reuniones, hubo un poco de polémica por tu nuevo superior, al parecer, esa persona hizo un golpe de estado y estuvo 5 o 3 años en la cárcel. Que un ex preso haga un programa político tiene tanta gracia como los amiguitos del oeste.

Abres la puerta con cuidado, aún no hay nadie en la sala, así que te sientas y esperas en tu respectivo asiento.

No es que sea una sala muy acogedora. Simple y espaciosa, tanto espacio y tan pocas cosas que la llenan que hacen que te sientas más apartado del mundo. Así debe de sentirse él ¿no?

Colocas tus documentos encima de la mesa, documentos que tu ex superior te ordenó que llevaras si, ocurría un intercambio de puestos. Al lado de estos pones la copia del programa político de esa persona. Pasas las páginas y paras tu mirada en la palabra clave que ha hecho que te interesaras más por todo eso. PRUSIA. Te había deprimido bastante que le dijeran a tu hermano que ya no podría ser un país y ahora está aislado como si fuera un esquizofrénico en un pedazo de terreno.

De pronto, un hombre bajito, moreno y con bigote entra por la puerta, te sorprende un poco, es la primera vez que le ves y no impone nada. Miras el reloj de la pared y compruebas que llegó a la hora exacta, ni más ni menos.

Te mira fijamente y luego hace un gesto con la mano para que se retiren los generales que le acompañaban.

Al menos a esos generales les conoces.

-¿Tú eres Ludwig?-te pregunta con su voz que al igual que su imagen, no intimida.

Te levantas del asiento y te acercas a él tendiéndole la mano, él te responde el saludo.

-Así es, soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, mi ex superior me ha hablado de usted- sonríe un poco aunque tú sigues serio esperando a que te impresione con algo.

Te mira fijamente de arriba abajo, luego se pasa una mano por la cara y sonríe más ampliamente.

-¡Tú eres lo que quiero! ¡Bien, bien! Eres el prototipo de alemán que debería tener este país, rubio y con los ojos azules, se nota que eres alemán puro-ríe un poco y ladea la cabeza.

Te resulta irónico ya que él es moreno y tiene los ojos negros ¿Acaso piensa echar a todos los alemanes morenos de tu país?

-Bueno, señor Beilschmidt, como creo que has leído mi programa político espero que te haya impresionado-sigue sonriendo poniéndote a prueba.

-Si, lo he releído varias veces y es... interesante lo bien que se toma usted los valores de Alemania-intentas comportarte, decir lo que él quiere oír, así al menos parece satisfecho.

-Claro que sí, lo primero que me gustaría hacer es... enseñar a los alemanes la política que tengo. Deberíamos hacer un rearme ¿no?-Política y armamento, no es que te interese mucho...

-Am ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-le preguntas algo cortado.

Asiente antes de pasar de largo y mirar por la ventana dándote la espalda.

-¿Traeremos de vuelta a Gilbert?-le preguntas no muy convencido de tus palabras.

-¿Gilbert? Oh... -murmura sin darse la vuelta.

Le miras esperando una respuesta positiva, debería saber quien es Gilbert... Da un paso hacia atrás, girándose lentamente antes de mirarte con una sonrisa infantil en la cara.

-Es una prioridad para mis planes-

**oOo**

Tu nuevo superior lo tenía todo planeado. Conocía a Gilbert y sabía que para usar todo tu potencial tenías que estar contento, así que lo primero es volver a unir Prusia con Alemania.

Observas como tu jefe se ríe al ver que sus planes van bien y, sin saber porqué, te sientes bien. Es una sensación extraña que ya habías tenido otras veces. Momentos que no recuerdas y personas que no recuerdas.

Da igual, tú estas bien. La gente empieza a temerte y a rendirse ante ti, por ejemplo: Austria. Conoces desde hace muchísimo tiempo a Roderich y él no cree que tú estés detrás del asesinato de su anterior jefe, por supuesto que no lo estás, solo liberas a su pobre pueblo de alguien que intentaba llevarlo a la perdición... Es decir, a ser masacrado por ti y tus fieles soldados. Pues, adelante, la democracia depende del pueblo y el pueblo no debería ser tan masoquista contigo delante. Alguien podría salir herido y eso no lo quiere nadie ¿No es así?

Roderich es un buen hombre, no debería molestarte tampoco, te servirá para enseñar a las mujeres de tus conquistas a ser el prototipo perfecto y que no pase lo mismo que en 1789 con la Revolución Francesa.

-¿Podrías decirme a qué se debe la anexión? Deberíamos estar informados de vuestros planes de futuro ¿no crees?-no pensabas que él se atreviera a preguntarte porque suponías que ya lo sabía.

Sonríes con malicia mientras te miras a un espejo de su... no, tu casa. Te viene a la mente aquella chica que estaba casada con él. Elizabeth. Hungría.

Te hizo tanta gracia que te amenazara para que no anexionaras a su marido que ahora miras con pena a Roderich. Defendido por una mujer.

"¡No puedes anexionarle! ¡Si lo haces haré que te extingas!"

Lo único que te ocasiona molestias es el transporte de Viena a Berlín, son demasiados kilómetros y te cansas, te mantiene entretenido mirar por la ventana lo que es tuyo. Ahora todo eso es tuyo. Un gran imperio, tu superior quiere lo mejor para ti ¿por qué no deberías hacerle caso? Vas a recuperar a tu hermano, vas a vengarte del inglés y del francés, los alemanes serán más felices si tienen más espacio para vivir y mucha gente querrá habitar tus ciudades. Todo eso es genial. Todo es... fantástico. Tu jefe es un genio.

Él te había explicado miles de veces la táctica que quería, había puesto en funcionamiento miles de fábricas, se había ganado el apoyo del pueblo y sus estrategias eran muy buenas. Es el mejor.

Ahora, quieres que esté orgullo de ti así que le tienes que explicar a Roderich y a su nuevo superior la estrategia.

No quieres causarle problemas a tu jefe así que te toca explicárselo a ti, aunque lo has hecho voluntariamente.

Todo sea por el Reich, les cuentas el plan que es básicamente hacerse con Europa, después, con América y por último lo restante.

Para eso, primero debes unir Alemania con Prusia, hacerte con países yugoslavos como Hungría, Checoslovaquia, Rumania o Bulgaria. Vencer a Francia o a Inglaterra, tener aliados como Japón o España y la prueba más difícil en lo que se refiere a Europa, tener como aliada o vencer a la URSS. Ejército y poder.

Vivir o morir. Ganar o perder.

Siempre hay dos opciones para ti y siempre te decantarás por la victoria y la vida. Te da igual pasar por encima de los demás si así consigues lo que quieres.

-¿Cómo lograreis unir Alemania a Prusia? El espacio que separa los territorios es de Polonia-preguntó después de la explicación el superior de Roderich.

Ese afeminado... Es lo que menos te importa, es tan débil que no supondrá una amenaza. Todo requiere un precio y en este riesgo no hay ninguno.

-Primero recurriremos al diálogo pero los polacos tienen fama de ser unos orgullosos y cabezones, si no ceden el paso de Danzing, deberemos invadir Polonia- te encanta la idea de invadir un país que no es importante. Clavas una chincheta verde en la indicación del mapa que pone POLONIA.

¿Sabes?

Antes no eras así.

No te das cuentas... pero... te estás volviendo en alguien horrible.

**oOo**

-¿Está seguro de ese pacto con los rusos?-le preguntas a un general al que debes acompañar a Rusia.

-Claro que si, esto es algo importante para la creación del Imperio Nazi y aun prioritario para traer a su hermano de vuelta-dice el general por lo bajo mientras subís las escaleras para llegar a la sala de reuniones de los soviéticos.

-Cierto, no nos interesa por ahora tener a la URSS en nuestra contra-afirmas hablando en el mismo tono antes de pararte en una sala anterior a la de reuniones.

-Por favor, esperen aquí mientras yo comunico su llegada-dice un soldado ruso con un acento alemán malísimo.

-Por cierto, señor Ludwig, ¿ya le han comentado como debería comportarse antes los soviéticos?-te pregunta aún manteniendo el tono bajo.

-Si, me lo comentaron mientras me preparaba, espero que no sean tan cabezotas como me han dicho-dices algo fastidiado.

Tu jefe te había obligado a acompañar a un general importante a Rusia para hablar sobre un Pacto de No Agresión. Si los soviéticos llegasen a firmarlo, ni Gran Bretaña ni Francia podrían engatusar a la URSS para que se pusieran en tu contra.

El soldado ruso volvió y os hizo una seña para que entrarais a la sala de reuniones. Sigues al general y al entrar en la sala se podía notar un gélido ambiente o será porque estáis en Moscú.

En una silla estaba un hombre con bigote y con gafas, al lado, un chico muchísimo más grande que el primero con una nariz muy grande y una bufanda que le tapaba la boca.

-Bienvenidos, habrá sido un viaje muy largo-dice el hombre levantándose de su asiento y tendiéndoos la mano.

-Si, pero es algo importante solucionar esto cuanto antes-dice tu general dándole un apretón.

Miras al chico de nariz grande, sabes que se llama Ivan, alguna que otra vez habrás coincidido con él. Esa persona, que tiene una sonrisita infantil es la poderosa Unión Soviética, sabes que tiene motivos para no ayudar a Gran Bretaña y a Francia porque fueron ellos los que le marginaron por lo que aumenta tus posibilidades de que firme el pacto de No Agresión.

-Por favor, señor Braginski, no sea maleducado y salude a los recién llegados-dice el general algo temeroso.

El chico suelta una risita infantil que hace que te tenses y te mira con algo de curiosidad moviendo la cabeza, piensas que a lo mejor es tímido y le devuelves el saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

Notas como tu general titubea y toma asiento sacando documentos de su maletín, decides sentarte a su lado y el ruso se sienta al lado del chico.

Mientras tu general habla sobre las condiciones y algunas otras cosas del Pacto te dedicas a mirar al chico de reojo, parece aburrido y a la vez interesado. No te gusta esa sonrisita, parece un niño pequeño en cuerpo de adulto, del tipo de personas que aparentan ser buenas y están de acuerdo con todo pero tienen otra cosa en mente.

-Bueno, pues pasando al reparto de territorios... Nuestro superior quería Polonia hasta unos pueblos más allá del río Vístula para poder tener el río asegurado, mientras que ustedes os quedaríais con lo restante de Polonia y las tierras de Lituania ¿os parece bien?-pregunta tu general señalando un mapa que antes había extendido por la mesa, habían marcado las fronteras de los territorios con rojo y verde.

-Es comprensible y aceptable ya que queremos tener todos los territorios de Lituania bajo nuestro poder ¿está de acuerdo, señor Braginski?-comenta bastante convencido el ruso mirando a Ivan.

Se limita a mirar el mapa y asiente levemente.

-Pues si esta todo dicho...-comienza a decir tu general sin haberse dado cuenta de que la sonrisita infantil de Ivan se había convertido en una sonrisa de incomodidad.

-Neee...Viacheslav Mijáilovich...-dice Ivan con una vocecilla empezando a hablar en ruso.

Sospechas de que están tramando algo, no te gusta que estén hablando en ruso delante de tus narices.

Intercambias una mirada con tu general que esta desconfiando de la palabra de los rusos en no atacaros.

-Ejem... Creemos que, nos deberían pertenecer los territorios polacos del Vístula hacia el este... Si somos aliados deberíais confiar en la palabra de la URSS-dice volviéndoos a mirar.

Tu general te mira para que tomes una decisión. Si dices que no, no firmarán el Pacto...Debes aceptar por el bien de Alemania.

-De acuerdo, del Vístula al este son vuestras tierras.-

**oOo**

El Pacto de No Agresión había asustado al inglés y al francés y por supuesto a los superior esta aún más contento si no fuera porque el superior del polaco se niega a dar el paso de Danzing, cabezotas y orgullosos. ¿No se acuerdan de que consiguieron el territorio de Teschen gracias a ti? ¡Qué desagradecidos!

-¡Nein! ¡No voy a permitir más retrasos! ¡Esos estúpidos polacos están retrasando mis planes para conseguir la Alemania Oriental! ¡A estas fechas ya deberíamos habernos hecho con el oeste del Vístula!-eso era un ataque de ira que le daba a tu superior de tanto en tanto.

-Pero sabe perfectamente que si los ingleses entran a impedir la invasión de Polonia podría ser un problema-dice uno de tus generales.

-¿Los ingleses?-hoy se ha parado a pensar en los ingleses, por primera vez en tres meses.

Ellos solo se han dedicado a amenazar. Ni siquiera están preparados para otra guerra y los franceses están por el mismo camino, solo que ellos se están rearmando muy lentamente.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Eso si tiene gracia! ¿Los ingleses atacándonos? No tienen armas para hacerlo y no hemos atacado nada. No tienen porqué atacarnos.-dice tu superior mientras mira por la ventana de su despacho.

-Pero a este paso nos vemos obligados a atacar Polonia-dices algo cortado ya que no te han dado permiso de palabra.

-No hay que preocuparse por ese detalle. Si hasta el 1 de septiembre no nos ceden Danzing, atacaremos por la costa e iniciaremos la invasión ese mismo día...-sonríe con malicia mientras firma documentos. Tiene organización y eso te gusta.

Se te pega la sonrisa de él porque la simple idea de invadir un país para ver a Gilbert te agrada.

Finalmente, los polacos no cedieron lo más mínimo al paso de Danzing, ahora, en vez de los ataques de ira que tenía tu superior son risas porque quiere invadir Polonia. Llega el 1 de septiembre y no ceden. Bien.

Todo va según los planes y te sientes raramente feliz por pasar la frontera polaca, soldados más que preparados que siguen tus órdenes y sin una pizca de compasión. Nada puede ser mejor.

No hay nadie por las calles, aunque claro, a las 4:00 de la mañana nadie esta levantado... Al llegar a los pueblos y ciudades, unos cuantos soldados entran en las casas y sacan a los polacos con los pijamas puestos.

Miedo. Confusión. Caos.

Te encantan las expresiones de los polacos, es tan divertido verles gritar y desfilar por las calles con tal de humillarles.

Pero ahora no puedes pararte a ver como son humillados, debes llegar a la Alemania Oriental y sigues circulando por todo el norte de Polonia lo más rápido que puedes, deteniendo polacos, entrando en casas, disparando a los rebeldes y humillándolos hasta que, por fin, lo encuentras.

Muros altos y gruesos con una puerta de rejas oxidadas te dan la bienvenida a lo que antes era Prusia. No sabes con certeza quien fue el que puso esos muros, ya no tienes que pensar en un culpable. Agarras tu arma y disparas varias veces a todos los candados que son bastantes para una sola puerta.

Te acercas a las rejas y ves los barrotes están llenos de alambres de espino a propósito para que nadie escape de ahí, es horrible.

Con ayuda de unos soldados empujas la puerta que chirría.

La ciudad confinada en esos muros esta más en ruinas que en pie. No hay nadie a la vista y temes por no encontrar a tu hermano.

-Buscad a Gilbert- ordenas a tus soldados que se esparcen por las ruinas mientras tú caminas observándolo todo.

No hay señal de que ahí viva alguien. Ventanas rotas, paredes que pertenecían a alguna casa, algunos que otro montón de escombros. Una ciudad fantasma. Te fijas en que en una pared esta grabada el águila de Prusia y no puedes evitar bajar el arma y palparla con la mano. Te impresiona que todo esto hubiera sido en su tiempo un imperio, pero tú no vas a acabar como él.

-¿West?-preguntan a tu espalda.

Te das la vuelta empuñando tu arma, estás apuntando a tu hermano mayor que va acompañado de prusos armados.

Está hecho un desastre. La ropa agujereada y hecha jirones, lleva los brazos vendados y tiene algunos arañazos en la cara pero sigue siendo albino y sigue teniendo los ojos rojos.

-¡¿West? ¡¿Eres tú?-sigue teniendo la voz desgarrada.

Sonríe ampliamente y se acerca incrédulo.

-Gilbert...-parpadeas bajando nuevamente el arma.

-¿Has venido a rescatarme? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si es que eres el mejor, como yo!-está contento de verte y le ha ordenado a sus hombres a que bajen las armas.

-Así es, venga, salgamos de aquí...-murmuras por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué estás tramando? ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Ponme al día!-salta alrededor de ti como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Sonríes al volver a oírle. Te quitas la boina y se la pones en la cabeza dándote cuenta de que ahora eres más alto que él. Se la ajusta a la cabeza y camina a tu lado esperando a que empieces a contarle.

-¡Por favor!-suplica con gritos escandalosos.

Una vez pasáis la verja oxidada y pisáis territorio polaco, no, alemán. Territorio alemán. Le miras y él te devuelve la mirada.

-Bienvenido al nuevo imperio alemán-

**oOo**

Tu hermano te pidió que fueras a vuestra casa para reponerte, durante el camino un soldado te cuenta todo lo que sabe de la táctica al menos es de ayuda, en vuestra casa estaba Roderich, sí, el principito aristócrata que tanto te gusta molestar con tus tonterías. Aún no quieres ver todo lo que ha hecho tu querido "West" mientras tú estabas encerrado, prefieres verlo todo con más calma. Estás más feliz que nunca, uno, porque has vuelto a tu tierra y dos, porque has visto al polaco que siempre te ha llevado la contraria.

Tienes la gran suerte de que una tropa de soldados te llevara a Polonia en coche, Ludwig ha hecho un buen trabajo, los polacos y judíos están aterrorizados, temblando de miedo. Al fin ves a Ludwig junto con otro soldado y te acercas a ellos listo para participar.

-Las tropas polacas se han retirado a la capital, no saben que los rusos vienen por el otro lado... puf...-dice Ludwig sonriendo.

Cuando te enteraste de que Ludwig había hecho un pacto de No Agresión con el ruso casi te desmayas. Pero si Ludwig lo ha hecho es porque ha sido por el bien de su Imperio.

-Señor Beilschmidt, ya se han cortado las comunicaciones en todo el oeste- le informa otro soldado que al ver que Ludwig asiente se marcha por donde ha venido.

-¡Ludwig, quiero participar! ¡¿Qué hago? -le interrumpes indecentemente.

Tu hermano que ahora es más alto que tú suspira y te sonríe mientras para de hablar con otro soldado.

-Gilbert, debes de tener paciencia, todo está saliendo a la perfección y solo ha empezado, ya tendrás tiempo de divertirte-dice tranquilamente.

-¡Llevo encerrado mucho tiempo, por favor, quiero hacer algo, déjame hacerlo, el maravilloso yo no te defraudará, yo no defraudo a nadie!-dices más escandalosamente.

Vuelve a suspirar y se queda pensativo, mientras tú esperas a que te mande a hacer algo.

-¡Señor Beilschmidt, ya esta todo preparado para seguir avanzando hasta la capital!-dice otro soldado que se queda parado a vuestro lado.

Entonces, se te ocurre una fantástica idea. Si, piensas que todo lo que piensas es fantástica si se trata de ti.

-¡West! ¡Déjame ir con la primera tropa!-le pides a gritos.

-Adelante, adelante, así me dejas de gritar, eres un indecente-ríe un poco por lo que ha dicho y tú sonríes ampliamente.

-¡Vamos, el Dios necesita un poco de acción!-le gritas al soldado que parece algo sorprendido por tu forma de hablarle a Ludwig.

Los polacos eran débiles y no estaban para nada preparados. Incluso llega a ser aburrido para ti porque incluso te atacan con caballos ¡Caballos! Te partes de la risa al ver sus armas, lo malo es que no te atacaron con ponys, que eso, si hubiera pasado te habrías reído como nadie. Los soldados que están bajo tu mando no se esperaron que los polacos hubieran hecho barricadas y les tendieran una emboscada, sufrieron algunas bajas pero nada más que eso.

Y ahora, el problema está en que no encuentras al polaco. Quieres que él sufra como nadie y bien que lo pasarás haciéndolo. Sabes perfectamente donde está su casa porque otras veces has ido allí para atacarle.

Caminas por las calles de su capital donde todo es un caos, la gente intenta escapar y hay edificios en llamas por no decir el buen contraste de sonidos entre disparos y gritos. Esto es una guerra.

De pronto algo choca con tu pierna, es una niña que va en pijama con un oso de peluche aferrado en su mano. Tendrá como unos 6 años y te mira asustada esperando que seas un soldado polaco. ¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente? Te agachas a su altura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntas.

No sabes si los polacos entienden alemán, por eso preguntaste con tu polaco chapucero.

-Z-Zytka...-la niña tiembla y baja la mirada hacia tu medalla de la cruz negra, abre más los ojos y retrocede.

-Si, soy nazi-le dices al ver su reacción llevando una mano a tu pistola.

La niña se queda paralizada y tú no esperas a que grite o empiece a llorar, pegas el cañón de la pistola a su pequeña frente que está sucia debido a las cenizas que sueltan las casas incendiadas.

-P-Prosze...-dice la niña empezando a llorar.

-No es nada personal-dices tan tranquilo mientras apretas el gatillo.

La bala sale despedida contra su cráneo, un crujido de hueso roto, un chorro de sangre saliendo de la parte posterior junto con la bala y un hilo de sangre saliendo del agujero provocado.

La niña cae al suelo con un ruido sordo, apenas oíble entre tanto grito y disparo. Agarras el muñeco que soltó y decides llevártelo para enseñárselo al polaco.

**oOo**

Llegas a su casa que esta en perfecto estado en comparación con la ciudad. Da hasta vergüenza de que sea la única entera del lugar, la puerta estaba abierta así que ahorraste energía en tener que derribarla. ¡Qué considerado el polaco en dejarte las cosas fáciles! Entras despacio por si acaso que vayan a atacarte, observando todo con poco interés, tus zapatos no hacen ruido, por lo que es algo bueno para ti.

Allí está. De espaldas a la puerta, hablando por teléfono.

-¡O sea, Arthur, es ya o ya! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!-pedía él mientras su voz chillona se le quebraba por momentos.

Te acercas divertido de la situación tan angustiosa que sufre. Sus aliados le han abandonado, no tiene a nadie.

-Feliks, no es nada grandioso que pidas ayuda de esa forma tan patética, aunque no me extraña ¡Ja ja! –le dices mirándole por la espalda.

Suelta el teléfono de repente y de una forma muy ruidosa pero sin colgar la llamada, se da la vuelta mirándote asustado.

-¡¿Tú otra vez? ¡¿O sea, no sabes hacer otra cosa que asustar a los demás con tu voz?-siempre fue así de impertinente contigo. Con esos ojos que siempre desafiaban los tuyos.

-¡Deberías estar agradecido de que me moleste a hablarte!-dices tirándole el muñeco de aquella niña.

Lo coge con algo de torpeza, te mira confuso y al ver las manchas de sangre su expresión se vuelve una de horror.

-¡¿De dónde lo has cogido?-te grita de sopetón.

-Una niña llamada Zytka me lo dio al verme, tu gente sabe cuando tiene a una maravillosa persona delante, al menos vio algo bueno antes de palmarla ¡Bang! -sonríes de medio lado formando una pistola con la mano y apuntándole a él en la frente.

Ese gesto hizo que retrocediera.

-¿Has matado a una niña? –suelta el muñeco y te empuja para que te alejes de él.

-Si que eres un inútil, no entiendes nada de nada- te burlas de él retrocediendo tan solo un paso.

Te embiste y acabas en el suelo y él encima de ti tomándote por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeándote.

-¡Era una niña! ¡Como que no tenía nada que ver conmigo! ¡Era inocente! –te vuelve a zarandear y encuentras divertida la situación a pesar de que te duele la cabeza de los golpes contra el suelo.

-No haber huido a llamar a tus aliados, ¿te han abandonado verdad?- ladeas la cabeza empujándole para que se quite de encima-

-¡No me han abandonado! ¡Arthur y Francis vendrán a...!-

-¡No van a venir, deberías arrodillarte ante mí y pedir piedad por lo que te pase a ti y a toda tu gente!-le interrumpes incorporándote tranquilamente.

-¡Me da igual lo que me pase, o sea, si así consigo que dejéis en paz a los polacos pues prefiero ser tu siervo en toda esta guerra!-no hace más que gritar y dice cosas sin sentido.

Tú te vuelves a reír porque ha caído muy bajo. Sacrificarse él por algo que sabes que no puedes cumplir. Qué gracia.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Todo lo que te pase a ti, le pasará a tu gente. Ni el cejudo, ni Francis ni tu querido lituano van a venir, estás solo en esta guerra-

Se aterroriza más y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, nunca le habías visto así. Tan desesperado y comiéndose la cabeza por encontrar alguna salida. No la hay.

Incluso te da pena, pero ese sentimiento no te está permitido ni lo quieres tener.

-¿P-Por qué lo hacéis?-pregunta con su voz quebrada.

-Venganza.- dices antes de pegarle.

**oOo**

Comienzas a pegarle con tus propias manos, hasta el punto de que tú le estás pateando y él está ovillado en el suelo. Nunca antes podías haber disfrutado de semejante escena, el gran fénix que siempre renace de sus cenizas ahora está ovillado ante ti protegiéndose la cabeza inútilmente y pensar que una vez, de niños, se atrevió a pisarte para hacer la pose de victoria... Da muchísima lástima.

-Me da que al final vas a morir y todo, como desees. Deberías sentirte importante porque el gran yo te va a matar-te separas un poco de él con intención de asestarle otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Ahhhh~? No es justo, Gilbert se está divirtiendo él solo~ -dicen a tus espaldas una voz infantil.

Sabes perfectamente que se trata de Ivan, aparte de Feliks, el otro quien más odias. Te das la vuelta mirándole molesto por su "grandiosa aparición". Lleva su tubería y un fusil.

-Tsk, pues sí, me estaba divirtiendo antes de que tú interrumpieras-te quejas adoptando una mueca de asco.

- ¿Hmmm? Pero no es justo, Gilbert no sabe compartir porque ha estado solo mucho tiempo ¿da? Deberías aprender para no volverte a quedar solo ¿no crees, Feliks?-el ruso ladea la cabeza mirando al polaco.

Feliks se retuerce en el suelo e intenta por todos los medios ponerse en pie soltando quejidos y gemidos de dolor.

-¡Cállate! Tú si que estás más solo de lo que yo estuve-sueltas una risa seca. No te gusta hablar de ese tema.

-¿Ah? Gilbert no sabe de qué habla... ¡ehe! Rusia nunca estará solo porque todos serán uno con Rusia ¿es que no sabes nada Gilbert? –sonríe de esa forma tan infantil que tan malos recuerdos te trae.

Te quedas quieto en el sitio resignado a callarte, él pasa de ti y se coloca al lado de Feliks, ni siquiera te giras para ver que hace.

-Nee Feliks~ ¡Estás con muy buen aspecto! ¿Sabes lo que te falta, eh, Feliks?- oyes un ruido metálico, la tubería. Estando en desventaja habrías soltado cualquier amenaza o insulto que habría provocado que tu enemigo te diera más fuerte.

No crees que el polaco sea tan masoquista, miras de reojo la escena para comprobar si lo que tú piensas es cierto.

Ivan tenía contra la pared a Feliks, él sentado y apoyado en esta, sangrando por la nariz y la boca a causa de tus golpes mientras el más alto pegaba un extremo de su tubería a la barbilla del rubio.

-O sea, me haría falta que te murieras solo como la una, tipo que si tu gente no te aguanta nos harías un gran favor a todos muriéndote... – sonríe mostrándole un gran odio y desprecio antes de toser sangre y mancharle los bajos del abrigo.

El ruso tarda en contestar y te fijas que Feliks adopta una expresión de dolor, pero no a causa de tus golpes. Ivan aparta la tubería de la barbilla del rubio y le golpea con esta en la mejilla derecha haciendo que la sangre del polaco salpique por el suelo.

-Polonia tampoco sabe de que habla. Ehe. Seguro que si tú nunca hubieras existido tu gente no tendría que aguantar todas las molestias que están sufriendo ahora ¿nda?- vuelve a golpearle pero esta vez en la mejilla izquierda.

¿Cómo algo tan cruel puede salir de la boca de alguien en peor situación? Habías oído que Rusia tenía miles de problemas internos y que una de sus dinastías había sido masacrada por el pueblo. ¿Acaso Feliks pretende que Ivan le mate? Por una vez en tu vida, te has sorprendido del comportamiento del afeminado. Incluso, durante un segundo le has llegado a admirar.

No pretendes salvarle, tú has pasado por cosas peores y no merece él que le ayudes cuando por su culpa tus superiores se han enfadado contigo y te han encerrado en una ciudad marginada del mundo.

Vuelves la vista hacia delante y oyes, una y otra vez, los ruidos metálicos que suelta la tubería contra el cuerpo del polaco, no se queja ni una vez, no llora, solo suelta algún gimoteo.

No vas a parar al ruso.

**oOo**

Ludwig llegó un rato después de que Ivan empezara su propia masacre con Feliks. Habló unos temas con el ruso, acordó una fecha y te obligó a cargar con el cuerpo del polaco que yacía inconciente por los múltiples golpes que le propinó el ruso. Tú no es que le tengas tanto aprecio al polaco, más bien, rencor por lo que te ha hecho pasar.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa celebraremos que la invasión ha sido un éxito con la mejor cerveza que tengamos. Hace muchísimo que no bebes ¿verdad?-te pregunta Ludwig de camino al coche que te llevará a casa.

-¿Oh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Vivía marginado con mis hombres, un buen trago de cerveza será lo mejor que haya probado después de tanto tiempo!-exclamas más contento.

-Me alegra saberlo, pues. Sé que no te agrada mucho que Roderich esté en casa pero es útil para mis obligaciones como país... Aparte, estaremos más fuera que dentro de casa, no tienes que sentirte incómodo ni molestarle ¿de acuerdo?-te sonríe y se recoloca su fusil.

-Oye, West... ¿Qué haremos con él, entonces?-miras la cara magullada y amoratada de Feliks que sigue inconciente.

-¿Él? Ah, siento también que tengas que cargar con ese engendro, debemos llevarlo a una prisión muy bien escondida para que no moleste ni interfiera en nuestros planes-dice mirando con desprecio al polaco.

Miras un momento a Ludwig y luego a Feliks. Pensando en qué clase de prisión le meterá tu hermano menor.

-¿No puede quedarse con nosotros?-le preguntas casi de sopetón, sin pensar.

-¿¡Cómo!-grita al oírte.

Se para y te mira incrédulo, como si estuvieras loco.

-Digo que si no puede ser mi mascota, antes tuvimos una conversación que hizo que me enfadara, así que, que vea lo que vamos ha hacer ¿no? Demostrarle de que nadie le va a ayudar- sonríes de medio lado esperando a que te deje tenerle de mascota.

-Como quieras, pero que no moleste...tsk... Si tanto querías hacerle sufrir, haberlo dicho antes- vuelve a caminar hacia el coche.

¡Bien! Ya tienes diversión asegurada.

El viaje en coche a Berlín fue muy divertido ya que, Ludwig te contaba anécdotas sobre las batallas que te hacían reír y tú le contabas lo mismo, al llegar a vuestra casa, Roderich os abrió sin mucho entusiasmo, entraste enseguida y llevaste a Feliks al cuarto donde dejaste tu ropa vieja, dejándole en el suelo

-Oye, tú. No hagas esperar al grandioso yo.-dices echándole agua de un jarrón a la cara.

Enseguida recupera la conciencia y se despierta asustado.

-¿D-Dónde, o sea, estoy?-se incorpora y cuando va a restregarse los ojos gimotea a causa de las heridas.

-Estás en Berlín, en mi maravillosa casa y ahora cámbiate de ropa, vas a ser mi esclavo-vuelves a sonreír señalándole la ropa que tú llevabas antes de cambiarte.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Es...clavo?-mira hacia abajo mientras se soba las heridas.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Espera... ¡ah si! Dijiste: "Me da igual lo que me pase, o sea, si así consigo que dejéis en paz a los polacos pues prefiero ser tu siervo en toda esta guerra" Pues bien, vas a ser mi lacayo a partir de, ya. Venga, cámbiate.- le dices señalándole la ropa.

Te mira incrédulo.

-Estarás de coña... ¿no? –te mira con cara de desaprobación.

-Claro que no, vecinita...-

Te acercas y le das una cachetada. Él se lamenta llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Aparte de que tienes un aspecto horrible, no te queda otra salida y deberías agradecerme que te de el "privilegio" de ser mi esclavo- ríes y le lanzas la ropa a la cara.

Sales de la habitación, no quieres ver como se viste, si es que lo hace. Ese cabeza de chorlito es capaz de no hacerlo solo para fastidiarte o porque es tan corto de mente que no entiende porqué quieres que te pongas su ropa.

A los cinco minutos vuelves a abrir la puerta, impaciente por ver si tu mascota ha acatado la primera orden. Está de espaldas a ti pero se ha puesto la ropa. No es tan tonto como creías.

-¿Ves? Más que para ser un país, sirves para esclavo-ríes y le agarras de la muñeca sin esperar a que diga algo.

Te lo llevas al desván donde jurarías que había cadenas y collarines que West usaba cuando tenía que castigar a sus perros por hacer algo mal.

-O sea ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-te pregunta con molestia.

-Atarte, chico-pony-dices tan tranquilo abriendo una caja y viendo su contenido.

-Si quieres atar a alguien, háztelo a ti mismo, o sea, ¿te va eso de estar marginado, no?-suelta una risita seca, usando el mismo tono de voz que con Ivan.

Al final encuentras lo que quieres y unes una cadena algo larga a un collarín negro para perros.

-A mi no me hables como Ivan, todo lo que haya dicho él no te va a servir de nada, soy tan genial que me hago inmune a todo lo que me digáis- en realidad te afecta pero tu orgullo te puede y haces como que no.

-Tipo, como las cucarachas, se hacen inmunes a todo...-él sonríe con sorna y te mira con desprecio.

Eso fue suficiente, le das otra cachetada y mientras él se lamenta le pones el collarín negro en el cuello, pruebas a tirar de la cadena y él, muy a su pesar se acerca a ti. Le agarras de la barbilla y él frunce el ceño.

-Bien, creo que me voy a divertir-murmuras para ti mismo al ver su expresión.

**oOo**

No entiendes porqué Gilbert decidió llevarse a Feliks en plan mascota, usó uno de tus collarines que usabas para tus perros para ponérselo a él. Sin duda, nunca entenderás su comportamiento.

Cuando Gilbert te contó que se había encontrado a Feliks llamando a Arthur te temiste lo peor, pensaste que tu jefe se enfadaría pero más bien se lo tomo como una broma.

Gilbert se comportó muy educado con tu superior, pero procuraba no presentarle a Feliks, como mínimo lo veía de lejos.

-¿Quién es ese chico rubio que acompaña a tu hermano a todos lados?-te preguntó una vez mientras los miraba por una ventana.

-Es...Es Feliks Lukasiewicz, señor. Es uno de los míos-dijiste brevemente.

-¿Feliks? Un nombre judío... ¿Es judío, no?-te miró como si quisiera leer en tus ojos.

-¿Ah? N-No señor... no es judío-contestaste con toda la seguridad posible, ya que, no sabías si lo era.

-¿Hmm? ¿Y sus padres?-te vuelve a preguntar.

-Señor, si me permite el comentario, pocos países consideran a sus cuidadores sus padres, más bien, depende del método de educación empleado en nosotros...-intervino Roderich que también estaba presente en la sala.

-Eso mismo... Sus superiores, si fueron judíos serían los primeros de la época. Los países siempre cambiamos de superiores pero siempre nos quedamos con la educación de los primeros, en otros casos, adoptamos otra educación...-suspiras y miras por la ventana como Gilbert se divierte a su manera con Feliks.

-En ese caso, que se divierta con ese...polaco...-al no tener pruebas de que fue judío no pudo insultarle.

No sabes porqué tu superior le tiene asco a los judíos, pero te lo ha contagiado inclusive.

-Señor Beilschmidt, tiene una llamada de su amigo italiano-te dice un soldado entrando por la puerta.

-Enseguida voy, si me permitís-dices con toda la educación posible antes de abandonar la sala.

Tu superior no te dice nada, sigue mirando a tu hermano. Roderich no dice nada, se limita a mirarte con pena.

En cuanto llegas al mueble del teléfono oyes a Feliciano al otro lado de la línea cantando una letra inventada sobre la pasta y el vino italiano. Coges el auricular y te lo pegas al oído.

-¿Feliciano? Soy yo, Ludwig-dices a pesar de interrumpir su canción.

-¿Eh? ¡Ludwig, Ludwig! ¿Es verdad eso que ya volvió Gilbert a casa? Ve~- pregunta con su voz cantarina.

-Si, es verdad, hace unos días, ya se ha instalado en casa-sonríes al darle la buena noticia.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Está bien? Seguro que hace tiempo que no ha probado pasta ¿Debería hacer pasta cuando vaya de visita? Ve~ Ve~ -dice el italiano en su propio mundo.

-Seguro que también se alegra de verte. Y si, está perfectamente, algo más delgado pero enseguida está en forma... –miras por una ventana del pasillo y enseguida miras al suelo.

-Nee Nee ¡Mi superior dice que nos falta poco para entrar en guerra, espero que no me hagan daño! ¿Crees que mis amigos me ayudarán a mi y a mi hermano?-comenta algo preocupado.

-¿Amigos? ¿A quiénes te refieres?-frunces una ceja pero te gusta la idea de tener más aliados... aunque vengan de un completo inútil.

-¿Eh? ¡Elizabeth, Roderich y Feliks!-dice casi gritando.

-Deberías saber que Roderich esta en nuestro bando... ¿Feliks? ¿Sois amigos?-te extrañas más, mejor dicho, te preocupas.

-¡Claro que somos amigos! Es muy simpático ¿sabes? Ve~ Aunque ha peleado con Roderich y Gilbert, pero seguro que es de mucha ayuda para la guerra-

¿Amigos? ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

-Oye... Feliciano... ¿No has leído el periódico?-le preguntas.

-¿El periódico? Mi jefe me ha dicho que no lo lea, que es malo... ¡¿Es el fin de la pasta! ¡¿Los ingleses van a venir a invadirnos?-exclama asustado, típico.

-N-No es eso... – de pronto una voz algo más grave se oye al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Tú! ¡Idiota alemán! ¡¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi tonto hermano? ¡Si le estás amenazando te las verás conmigo! ¡Lamentarás haberte metido con Italia!- es Lovino, el hermano de Feliciano.

-Primero, no grites. Segundo, no he hecho nada. Tercero, debo pedirte un favor...-

Bajo ningún concepto le pedirías un favor a alguien que parece odiarte, pero, debes hacerlo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, idiota?-te pregunta algo más calmado.

-No quiero que Feliciano lea los periódicos, que no le lleguen noticias de Polonia y si ve a ese... Si ve a Feliks por algún casual, que le hagan saber que ahora es mi aliado-

Rezas porque no se entere de lo que has hecho.

No quieres que se retire de la guerra...

¿O lo haces por algo más?

**oOo**

Finalmente, Italia entra en la guerra. Lovino por el momento ha cumplido su palabra de no decirle nada a Feliciano, esperas a que sea tan estúpido como su hermano como para olvidarse de eso y que al final el tema polaco haya quedado a la deriva.

Por otro lado, te molesta a horrores las molestias que te causa los ataques inútiles italianos a Albania, mientras tú te ocupas de los asuntos exteriores, Gilbert se ocupa de los asuntos internos, como ordenar a tus soldados exactamente lo que quiere tu superior.

Para el armamento y los edificios nuevos necesitáis mano de obra ¿y quiénes no mejores que los polacos? Que no tienen nada que hacer.

Aunque Feliks se te echara encima, que es lo menos probable ya que Gilbert lo lleva siempre atadito, no te importaría, ahorras dinero y así los jóvenes alemanes podrán servirte día tras día y no tener que hacer el trabajo de hacer sus propias municiones. ¿A que es divertido para ti?

Claro que sí.

Aunque, para ti, tu hermano se comporta de forma extraña algunas veces. En sí, Feliks es un completo inútil y aunque sirviera para limpiar no querrías que tus cosas fueran tocadas por un polaco, es asqueroso. Sin embargo, Gilbert a veces le pega y le humilla y otras, simplemente le trata de igual a igual. Eso te harta porque tú crees que el comportamiento correcto sería discriminarle e incluso tienes ganas de pegarle pero Gilbert dice que ya se encargará de él cuando te ve las intenciones.

-Oye, Gilbert ¿podemos hablar?-le preguntas en medio del pasillo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tanto echas de menos mi maravillosa voz, West?-tu hermano con sus tonterías.

-Es que me ha surgido una duda... ¿Se te ha olvidado tus principios?-le preguntas mirando a Feliks que parecía no estar escuchando, aunque estaba al lado.

-¿Mis principios? ¡Claro que no se me olvidan! ¡Aunque la estupidez me la contagie este de vez en cuando!-exclama contento tirando de la cadena de Feliks.

-Pues lo parece... Te comportas de forma extraña con él. Recuerda que al entrar en todo este asunto, te has comprometido a seguir los principios del nazismo y ahora vas contra ellos-

Parpadea algo sorprendido, baja la cabeza aunque mira al polaco.

-No voy en contra de ellos...-replica con voz baja.

-Lo parece. Te lo digo porque eres mi hermano y me preocupo, si nuestro superior sospecha de tu comportamiento te acusará de traición y te volverán a encerrar, no me gustaría que lo hicieran de nuevo- bajas la mirada preocupado.

Está clarísimo lo que haría tu superior, es bastante difícil matar a uno de los tuyos, o casi... Pero Gilbert, que es el más vulnerable de todos podría ser eliminado del mismo modo que a los enemigos.

Y eso te aterra, ya que es tu única familia de verdad.

-¡WEST! ¡Qué mono que eres cuando te preocupas por mí! ¡Se nota que eres mi maravilloso hermano! –se tira encima de ti para abrazarte, a su modo.

Mientras él se entretiene con el abrazo tú miras al polaco, que os mira con melancolía, no, algo parecido... Quizás siente rabia y tristeza. Al darse cuenta de que le miras desvía la mirada hacia una ventana alejándose de ustedes con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Gilbert te suelta en el momento en que ibas a atreverte a pensar de que querrías ayudarle. Pero no puedes ni pensarlo porque sería traición y ahora, te das cuenta de que el asco que le tienes a los polacos, aumenta al pensar en la furia de tu superior.

-Gilbert ¿me dejas pegarle o tú te encargarás? –le susurras con el ceño fruncido.

Él parece dudar un poco pero asiente mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde está Feliks. Te crujes los nudillos sonriendo a medias antes de agarrarle del pelo al polaco y estamparle la cara contra los cristales de la ventana.

Los trozos saltan hacia atrás y hacia delante, Feliks se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza atreviéndose a tocar tu propia mano, te da tanto asco que te toque que tienes ganas de vomitar. Seguidamente le embistes con el hombro para que rompa la ventana del todo y caiga por ella. Solo es un segundo piso, tampoco le vas a matar de la caída. Te acercas al marco de la ventana rota con tranquilidad mientras que Gilbert lo hace con rapidez para comprobar el estado del otro.

Solo está tumbado bocabajo, con la cabeza hacia un lado sangrando por los cortes, tarda un poco pero se revuelve para poder levantarse soltando gritos y gemidos de dolor por las heridas.

Ves que, unos soldados tuyos se acercan al oír el estropicio de la ventana y empiezan a gritar que es un prisionero que ha escapado cargando sus armas para apuntarle.

-¡Ni se os ocurra dispararle si no queréis ser los siguientes en morir!-grita de sopetón Gilbert antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida.

No entiendes su comportamiento.

**oOo**

Tú no entiendes tampoco el comportamiento de Ludwig. ¿Hacía falta tirar a tu mascota por la ventana? ¿No ve acaso las molestias que te causa al hacerlo? Aunque era mejor eso que se ahorcase con las cadenas, menos mal que le soltaste a tiempo.

Pero para que tu superior no diga nada, se lo tienes que permitir.

Por otro lado, los asuntos internos que tu superior había planeado son bastante divertidos.

Marginar a los judíos cuesta lo suyo, aunque haya pasado un año y tu querido hermano te mira raro cada vez que muestras algo de compasión por Feliks. Ahora debes vigilar el punto donde todos los judíos son llevados y marginados al guetto de Varsovia. La cara de tu mascota es para recordarla toda la eternidad.

Miedo. Tristeza. Impotencia. No ha podido hacer nada por su gente. Bah.

Él se dedica a mirar como todos los judíos entran por los muros del guetto, hay de todo, niños, mujeres embarazadas, ancianos.

Todos tienen una cara de horror en la cara, no se atreven a mirar a los soldados y si alguien tiene narices de hacerlo se gasta una bala y gritos y sollozos de pánico.

-¿Ves? Todo lo tenemos tan organizado que hasta da miedo. Todos los alemanes son unos genios-alardeas mientras tiras de su cadena para que mire a toda la gente que va entrando.

-Esto... es... inhumano- murmura apenas.

-Es justo, no te confundas. Aquí ustedes no valéis nada.-sonríes por tu respuesta.

Te llama la atención los gritos de una mujer que forcejea con un soldado para que no le quite a su hijo y lo meta en un camión.

Es el primer niño que tienen que quitar directamente de las manos de sus padres, Feliks también mira en la misma dirección que tú y luego te mira a ti.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahí?-pregunta sin entender.

-¿Ah? Pues separar a los niños de sus padres ¿no lo ves? Quitamos a los débiles y los vendemos como esclavos o los ponemos a trabajar... No sé que demonios harán con los que sobren. Bah... –suspiras y nada más parpadear sientes un tirón en las cadenas de Feliks.

El muy idiota echó a correr hacia el soldado embistiéndole para que dejara al niño en paz. Por supuesto que tú también te echas a correr detrás de él para que no haga locuras ni entorpezca el trabajo.

-¡Déjales en paz, son solo niños!-grita Feliks protegiendo a aquella mujer y a su hijo.

Si no fuera porque empujaste a tu propio soldado para que no llegara a disparar, probablemente habría acabado con la vida de Feliks, la del niño y la de la mujer.

-¡¿Tú eres tonto, verdad?-le gritas al polaco que te mira con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada de odio.

Al mirarle a los ojos te quedas petrificado. Otro soldado viene al oír el alboroto, le conoces de vista y él sabe que no debe disparar al rubio, sin embargo dispara al niño y a la mujer.

Lo ves todo a cámara lenta y lo oyes todo como si estuviera lejos.

Podría tener razón Ludwig. Podría ser que estés abandonando tus principios por él.

Tiene que haber una solución, no quieres que te vuelvan a encerrar. ¡Ya está!

Mientras Feliks forcejeaba con tus soldados se te ocurrió algo muy divertido.

-Señor Beilschmidt ¿qué hacemos con él? –preguntó el soldado de antes reteniendo al polaco.

-Métanle en el guetto, así aprenderá a no interferir. –sonríes de medio lado sin mirar a Feliks.

Ahora ha abierto muchísimo los ojos al oír eso.

Sacas la llave de sus cadenas y le desatas, son visibles las marcas de su cuello y de sus muñecas, que tú mismo le has hecho con las cadenas.

Observas como el soldado se lleva a Feliks hacia dentro del guetto. Deberá ser horrible.

Pero es por tu supervivencia quedarte sin mascota.

**oOo**

Ludwig se ha alegrado un montón cuando se enteró de que habías metido al polaco en el guetto judío. Aunque no lo era.

Dijo que ahora podrían centrarse más en los planes previstos.

Aunque, estos se ven muy retrasados por el "factor italiano". Tanto Feliciano como Lovino han empezado a atacar el norte de África, por lo que se enfrentan a las tierras colonizadas por los franceses e ingleses.

Son tan débiles que tanto Ludwig como tú os veis obligados a ayudarles.

Ahora, sin polaco que te distraiga o te moleste ya ves toda la acción en primera persona. Lamentablemente, si ustedes estáis en África, los ingleses os atacan por lo que Ludwig te ha permitido quedarte en la base para poder enfrentaros en dos frentes a los ingleses.

Ellos bombardean Dusseldorf y Mannheim y tú te ocupas de bombardear Birmingham.

Tu superior se enfada cada vez más y de vez en cuando huye a su casa de campo acompañado de algunos generales. Eso te llega a molestar pero siempre que vuelve es con una nueva estrategia así que no le tomas importancia. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Ludwig por proteger a los italianos, los ingleses son más fuertes y toman hasta 20.000 prisioneros en Sidi Barrani.

En conclusión. Los hechos trascurren con entradas y salidas de los ingleses, italianos y alemanes. Bombardeos en distintas zonas que son anexionadas por Alemania y la devuelta de los bombardeos en Reino Unido. Así hasta 4 meses.

Llegas a cansarte de tanta rutina que ni siquiera llega a hacerlo, sin Ludwig te aburres bastante y hasta te pasas días hablando solo con tu querido pollo.

Es como volver a estar solo en la ciudad a la que estabas reducido.

En parte te alegras por tu hermano, se hace grande y tú le ayudas en todo. Sin embargo no lleva tu bandera, tampoco en los mapas aparece PRUSIA. Te has visto obligado a cambiar tu águila por una esvástica. Él ha tenido más de lo que tú has tenido en tu vida, tienes algo de envidia, te gustaría poder ser un aliado con tu propio terreno y no un socio/ocupa en la tierra de tu hermano, aunque deberías sentirte en casa.

Los ingleses paran tanto bombardeo, así que decides ir a Varsovia ya que no tienes nada que hacer, tu hermano está en Grecia y tú debes quedarte cerca de la capital alemana por si acaso.

El soldado de la otra vez es el encargado de llevar todo lo relacionado con el guetto. Ha habido revueltas y varias matanzas, él se ha encargado personalmente de que no le ocurriera nada a tu mascota.

¡Vaya, alguien que hace algo útil!

Quieres verle para burlarte, más que nada. Para algo sirven las mascotas.

Nada más entrar en el guetto, ves toda la miseria que los polacos deben de tener ahí dentro.

Las calles sucias, cadáveres por algún que otro lado, niños mendigando vagando por las calles y charcos de sangre en cualquier lado que mires.

Los soldados te acompañan hasta el callejón donde está metido, al lado de un cubo de basura vacío, sentado y con la mirada perdida, lo único que ha cambiado en él ha sido que ahora lleva una chaqueta y una boina vieja Te da hasta pena.

Te acercas a él y te agachas delante. Está hecho un ovillo con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa chaqueta y esa boina?-le preguntas.

No contesta.

Miras a los lados resignado.

-¿De un cadáver? ¿O se lo has robado a alguien que estaba más muerto que vivo?-usas preguntas que podrían hacerle reaccionar.

En vez de contestarte, levanta la cabeza para mirarte.

Tiene ojeras, está pálido, ha perdido el brillo en sus ojos y lo único que puedes leer en su cara es que está cansado y que tiene ganas de morir.

-¿Qué tal tu gente aquí metida? ¿Te trata bien y cumple tus caprichos?-vuelves a preguntar intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

-Le he dado mi comida a unos niños... se la repartieron entre ellos... a cambio me dieron una chaqueta y una boina eso fue nada más entrar aquí... –parpadea.

Le ha dado un tic en el entrecejo y mira al suelo como si estuviera confuso y perdido.

-Y...y... como que no sirve de nada ser amable con la gente, aquí te empujan, te roban, te pegan... Yo.. No quiero que sufran... ¿Por qué me tratan así...? –su voz se quiebra.

Frunces un poco el ceño, ¿por qué te cuenta todo eso? Bueno, tú le has preguntado ¿no es así?

De pronto te agarra de la chaqueta del uniforme.

-Sácame de aquí...-pide sin mirarte.

Te quedas sorprendido y sin habla por lo que dice. No lo entiendes. Se rebaja hasta suplicarte que le saques de ahí.

-¿Tan horrible es esto?-murmuras parpadeando.

-He visto a mi gente morirse de hambre, pelearse por comida y ser fusilados por tus hombres. ¿A ti qué te parece?-te pregunta con obviedad.

Sin decir nada más, llamas a uno de los soldados para que traiga a la policía judía del guetto. En cuanto llega, le quitas las esposas que tiene para ponérselas al polaco, no se revela ni intenta nada.

Le sacas de ahí, tus soldados no dicen nada ni piden explicaciones.

Tampoco las pide Ludwig y mucho menos tu superior.

Sin embargo, al estar en Alemania, también te ha tocado la tarea de llevar a cabo el proyecto de los campos de concentración.

**oOo**

-Los estadounidenses han empezado a ponerse pesados... Pronto se unirán a la guerra.-dice tu superior suspirando.

-Deberíamos estar pendientes por los bombardeos de los ingleses y...tenemos que ayudar a los italianos...-dices la última frase realmente molesto y cansado.

-Esos estúpidos ingleses me han provocado más problemas... ¡agh! Tampoco hay que olvidar a los rusos por el este. Ahora hay que repartirse las tropas por tres lados...-dice tu superior mirando el mapa desde la mesa para tomar el café.

-Probablemente, los estadounidenses no habrían incordiado tanto si los japoneses hubieran realizado el ataque más tarde.-vuelves a suspirar.

-Pues ya sabes, habla con ellos. Yo tengo varias reuniones con los generales... Hay que decidir que tácticas tomaremos a partir de ahora, las que tenemos no dan resultado alguno... Solo gastos y múltiples baja-se levanta con la taza en la mano.

Hace días que no duermes y te has tomado un descanso para volver a Alemania, los ingleses han retirado sus tropas del Norte de África por un tiempo.

Tu superior no hace más que criticar y enfadarse por la incompetencia de sus generales mientras que a ti te mantiene mimado por unos minutos y luego te trata como a cualquiera.

No has visto a tu hermano ya que está con otros generales inspeccionando los guettos. Hay muchos empresarios que contratan judíos para trabajos forzados, son más baratos y el dinero que dan es usado para perfeccionar y fabricar más armas.

Aún así, esos mismos generales montan fiestas ya que saquean a los judíos, que resulta que tienen muchas pertenencias de valor.

De todos modos, la noticia que te comunicó por teléfono de liberar a Feliks te hizo pensar de que estaría lo suficientemente ocupado como para pasar de ti.

Solo te habías tomado un descanso de 2 días, es incluso demasiado. Estás muy ocupado ayudando a Feliciano y a Lovino (que no dejan de rendirse y escapar de los ingleses) Ahora que los italianos han declarado la guerra a Yugoslavia debes enviar tropas ahí.

Solo os retrasan y hacen perder el armamento.

A final de mes empieza la ofensiva en África por vuestra parte, aunque Yugoslavia en el peor momento y para incordiaros hace un pacto de amistad con la URSS, como resultado de atacar a Yugoslavia, los italianos atacan por la costa mientras tú y tus tropas deciden meterse desde dentro (al menos os ayudan y no huyen) Por supuesto, mientras tú ocupas tierras (inútiles según tu superior) Gilbert hace un gran trabajo contra los aviones ingleses que no hacen más que bombardearos.

Los días pasan bastante lentos para ti, te parecen más bien semanas. ¿Eso es lo que pasa cuando se es grande?

A pesar de todos tus esfuerzos, no entiendes el porqué la URSS y Japón forman un pacto de no agresión.

Se podría decir que eres un peón de tu superior. Tu subconsciente lo ve así solo que te niegas a creerlo.

Conquistas tierras, te haces más grande pero poco a poco le ves menos sentido al comportamiento de los demás e incluso del tuyo propio.

Los alemanes atacan.

Los neutrales se rinden.

Los aliados atacan.

La gente muere.

Más territorios ocupados.

Más poder sobre el mundo.

Todo te parece incomprensible.

Al menos, ignoras el detalle de que no entiendes nada para cumplir con todo lo que se te ordena.

A pesar de estar lejos de casa te llegan las noticias de que Gilbert ha conseguido reducir las fuerzas inglesas a base de bombardeos masivos a Reino Unido, por otro lado Japón se encarga de conquistar colonias francesas, holandesas e inglesas en el Pacífico y con eso también ataca a China, su enemigo (a pesar de que gracias a Yao, Kiku pudo ser un país)

-Nee nee Ludwig, no has comido nada en la cena ¿te encuentras bien?-te pregunta Feliciano el día antes de que volváis a casa.

-Feliciano... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dices sin mirarle.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-siempre pone entusiasmo a las cosas.

Suspiras mirando el paisaje de lo que antes era Yugoslavia, ahora todo tuyo, antes, todo eso era bonito con mucha vegetación, ahora es solo un descampado que usáis para descansar todos los soldados.

-¿Por qué has entrado en la guerra?-le preguntas volviendo la cara hacia él.

Él abre los ojos y parpadea sorprendido.

-Por Italia-responde tan tranquilo.

-¿Eh? ¿No te obligó tu superior?-ahora el sorprendido eres tú.

Él niega con la cabeza sonriendo, luego mira al cielo.

-El Señor Roderich me dijo una vez que el destino de los países es, desaparecer si eres débil o hacerte grande si eres fuerte. Sé que soy débil pero no quiero desaparecer ni hacerme más grande... –pone una cara bastante triste según va hablando.

Sabes perfectamente que el tema de hacerse grande no le gusta, ya que su abuelo se hizo grande y desapareció. No sabes qué hacer alzas una mano para tocarle el hombro, en un intento de consolarlo.

Pero antes de que lo hicieras vuelve a mirarte sonriente.

-¡Por eso tengo que luchar, aunque no me guste! ¡Sería un horror vivir en un mundo sin pasta ni pizzas ni chicas bonitas! ¡O desaparecer de un mundo así! –levantó las manos horrorizado.

-Ah... Si, sería terrible... –murmuras mirando al suelo.

-¿ Y tú Ludwig? ¿Por qué luchas tú?-te preguntó él.

-Yo... supongo que lucho por Alemania... y por Prusia... Realmente no lo sé. Últimamente todo me parece una estupidez. –frunces el ceño encogiéndote un poco de hombros.

-Toda guerra es estúpida. ¿No podrían arreglar las cosas en una competición de comer pasta o algo así? Veeee~... –se miró las manos que estaban bastante magulladas. (No de sujetar el arma precisamente)

Sonríes por su comentario, tan típico de él, le miras las manos que están mal vendadas.

-Ahh... Maldición ¿no podrías aprender a atarte bien las vendas? Anda, ven aquí...- le agarras las manos comenzando a desvendarlas.

-Ludwig... ¿Me harías un favor?-te pregunta con la voz más seria que de costumbre.

Para un momento volviendo a hacer a desvendar.

-Claro... ¿De qué se trata?-le preguntas.

-No desaparezcas como el Abuelo... Si no, no tendría con quien comer pasta con wurst... Aunque no sepan bien... –estaba más pendiente por sus palabras que no te diste cuenta que te miraba con un semblante muchísimo más serio que nunca.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré, aún no quiero desaparecer... Qué cosas dices...-negaste con la cabeza sonriendo, terminando de desvendarle las manos.

Hubo unos minutos en que tú volviste a vendarle las manos como era debido, el italiano fue el mismo que lo rompió.

-¿Y si nos rendimos ante los aliados y nos vamos a comer pasta juntos?-parpadeó y te miró entusiasmado por su propia idea.

Volviste a sonreír.

-Ni hablar-fue lo único que dijiste.

**oOo**

Después de la conquista de todos los países yugoslavos, volviste a Alemania y nada más llegar Gilbert te recibió con los brazos bien abiertos. Te echaba de menos después de todo, aunque parecía algo apagado que de costumbre. Pensaste que era por el cansancio porque si le llegas a preguntar te hubiera dicho algo como:

"¡A mi no me pasa nada, a las personas fantásticas nunca les pasa nada!"

O muchísimo peor.

Mientras tanto, al reunirte con tu jefe solo te dicen que debes partir cuanto antes al este con la mitad de tu ejército. Solamente, a tu jefe se la antojado en enviarte a la Unión Soviética por capricho o porque es la hora de hacerlo.

Pero debes hacerlo ya que las tropas rusas están avanzando demasiado y eso es muy peligroso para ti y los planes de tu jefe.

Bueno, es verano aún, podrás aguantar el invierno.

Avisas a Roderich para que ocupe tu puesto en Alemania, le habías enviado a vigilar a los presos que estaban bajo ocupación nazi ahora le toca ocupar tu puesto en Alemania, sería una estupidez dejar el cuartel general sin representante.

Esperas fuera a que llegue Roderich para poderte marchar con la última tropa, en cuanto llega le saludas y le dices lo que debe de hacer.

Entonces salió tu hermano con Feliks detrás diciendo improperios en su idioma, después de preguntarle y escuchar su contestación tan propia de él decides no meterte más en sus asuntos. Si el polaco interfiere lo matas de un balazo o lo dejas a merced de los rusos.

Como él quiera.

-No pierdas el tiempo con tus tonterías, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes-dices irritado por el comportamiento de tu hermano.

Él te sigue hasta el coche donde unos soldados os esperaban para partir cuanto antes. Gilbert se sienta en la parte de atrás al igual que tú, te dedicas todo el viaje a mirar el paisaje que no es nada del otro mundo, aunque al pasar cerca de Auschwitz, Gilbert dejó de hablar sobre lo fantástico que era para adoptar una cara seria y algo melancólica.

No dijo nada ante los comentarios de los soldados hirientes sobre Auschwitz y el polaco tampoco dijo nada, se resignó a quedarse callado mirándose las rodillas.

Supones que Gilbert le habrá dicho sobre la deportación de los judíos europeos a los campos de exterminio.

La "Solución Final" según tu jefe.

Solamente tu hermano actuó cuando uno de los soldados hizo ademán de pegar a Feliks que no pudo llegar a pegarle puesto que Gilbert se interpuso.

No entendías ese comportamiento, pero si empezaras a meterte y a investigar en esa cabeza hueca que tiene tu hermano te pondrías de los nervios.

Es incomprensible en todos los aspectos. Que haga lo que quiera.

Las tropas alemanas habían llegado hasta Minsk y se habían expandido hasta Kiev. Perfecto. Ahora os toca empezar a moveros y hacer retroceder a los soviéticos.

Tu superior te había dejado claro que no te necesitaba en Alemania puesto que tenía a unos generales fantásticos para hacerse cargo de cada cosa. (Aunque eso te bajó un poco la moral)

Da igual, allá él.

Ahora no te importa lo que esté pasando en el oeste, lo que esté haciendo Japón o Inglaterra e incluso no te importa que Feliciano haya sido enviado África nuevamente.

Sólo te importa ganar esta guerra que incluso ya te está cayendo pesada.

Aunque otros países te declaren la guerra o que todo el mundo se te ponga en contra. No te importa.

-La estrategia es bombardear las tres ciudades más importantes, luego usaremos la guerra relámpago que como hasta ahora ha dado muy buenos resultados respecto a Francia y Polonia-dijo el general que estaba a cargo de las primeras tropas.

-¿Ha habido muchas bajas antes de que viniéramos?-preguntas mirando a tu alrededor.

-No muchas, el ejército soviético no esta realmente preparado por estas tierras, aprovecharemos que aún es verano para acorralarles y vencerles- sonreía ya que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¿Cuándo empezaría entonces el avance hasta Moscú?-le preguntas mirando el plano que tiene él.

-Dentro de unos días, esto no puede retrasarse, lo que queremos primero es debilitar las defensas rusas y poder entrar sin ninguna dificultad... ¿ah? ¿Su hermano es tan poseso?-interrumpe la explicación haciéndose a un lado para observar el comportamiento de Gilbert.

Miras hacia atrás y te encuentras que está gritando a los demás soldados mientras Feliks está sentado en el suelo ahogándose con la cadena que tiene alrededor del cuello. Grita algo de que no toquen al polaco... Bah, tonterías incomprensibles de tu hermano.

-Si, siempre ha sido así, supongo-suspiras frotándote el puente de la nariz.

-Si me permite... ¿Por qué se ha traído a ese engendro? ¿Acaso quiere usarlo de escudo ante los rusos? –ríe un poco por su propia broma, tú solo muestras una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, tengo decidido en dejarle en paz, que haga lo que quiera si se entromete todo el mundo tiene permiso en darle un balazo-dices en un tono bastante cruel mirando como el polaco tira de su propia cadena para que no le faltara el aire.

En cuanto menos te lo esperas llegan más tropas y empezáis la marcha hacia el centro de la URSS, los soldados se turnan en ir en los camiones y a pie, los generales y tú no, algunas veces cuando la marcha es lenta Gilbert deja a Feliks suelto y sin cadena, como si se tratara de un verdadero perro. Gilbert no permite que se aleje ni que vaya por su cuenta a ninguna parte, tiene que aguantar los múltiples insultos de los demás soldados y de los tirones que le propina Gilbert si se niega a caminar o se queja de que está cansado.

Aunque últimamente no lo hace.

Durante el camino debéis parar para repostar o para esperar a que los aviones os manden alguna que otra cosa, aunque los pueblos ucranianos son muy hospitalarios. Yekaterina os recibió encantada, no le gustaba los rusos y tampoco les gustaba los judíos. Miraba algo temerosa a Feliks pero lo único que él le hizo fue sonreírle. No pronunció palabra.

Solamente sonreírle provocó que la pobre ucraniana huyera diciendo: "¡Lo sientoooooo!" por supuesto, acompañada por un ruido de campanas.

También, durante el viaje a veces sois asaltados por unos perros que llevan bombas. Eso provoca 5 bajas o más, dependiendo del tonto al que le gusten los perros. Por no decir que cuando pasáis por un pueblo y no hay nadie ya os están atacando los soviéticos.

Aún así matáis a toda persona que lleve un arma o que parezca sospechosa.

Es hasta rutinario los kilómetros que os recorréis, camináis y os hacéis con tierras, perros bomba, matanzas en pueblecitos, mujeres hospitalarias, llegada de los aviones, bombardeos...etc.

En uno de los días tuvisteis que parar por culpa del polaco que cayó al suelo diciendo que le dolía mucho el brazo izquierdo. El médico dijo que no tenía nada, pero que quizás como su país estaba bastante débil él también lo estuviera y un simple bombardeo podía dolerle pero no matarle. No dijiste nada pero el que parecía más preocupado por él era Gilbert, tú solo te limitaste a pensar de que era una molestia ruidosa. Luego empezó a dolerle la espalda, el médico dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir, la cara totalmente roja del dolor y no hacía más que retorcerse en el suelo.

Daba hasta pena.

A los pocos días de ese incidente atacáis la primera ciudad verdaderamente rusa que cae fácilmente y con ese ataque se desata la gran batalla contra la URSS.

Tras días de eso, volvió el dolor del polaco. Y con él, las cartas que os enviaban los aviones junto con las provisiones. Debíais esperar a que llegaran más hombres, tu superior había decidido dividir sus fuerzas para hacer frente a los dos frentes de batalla.

Y ya sabes porqué Feliks tenía esos dolores, 350. 000 judíos fueron enviados a las cámaras de gas y hubo un bombardeo de los aliados en Danzing.

No le has dicho nada ni a tu hermano ni te has metido con el polaco.

Finalmente cumplís con parte de vuestro objetivo, llegar a Stalingrado a finales del verano.

Ahora, os toca el otoño.

**oOo**

Nada más llegar el otoño, tus tropas entran en Stalingrado.

Por el sur, tu ejército se hacen con las ciudades cercanas al Mar Negro y por el norte llegan hasta el río Volga. Perfecto. Ahora solo falta que lleguen esas tropas a las puertas de Stalingrado para poder atacarla.

Sin embargo, las tropas tanto del sur como del norte son detenidas por los soviéticos, así que empieza el ataque a la ciudad, por mala suerte os encontráis con una buena defensa.

Demasiado buena.

Esa estúpida defensa hace que os retiréis por el momento y os frustráis porque os retrasan por lo que aún seguís ahí hasta mediados de noviembre esperando alguna estrategia, lo peor de todo es que ya ha llegado el invierno.

-Estúpidos rusos, no hacen más que incordiar todo el santo rato... ¿No mandan nada?- te pregunta tu hermano mayor frotándose las manos.

-No, no han mandado nada, en la última carta ponía que debíamos esperar nuevas órdenes. Supongo que la estrategia del jefe es que las tropas en el Norte de África avancen por el este y luego se unan con nosotros, también ponía algo de que las tropas en el oeste se habían hecho con la Francia de Vichy –te acurrucas un poco más cruzándote de brazos.

Realmente el invierno en Rusia es frío.

-Pues espero que sea pronto ¡Me muero de frío! ¡Si, mucha nieve, me hacía ilusión tirarle una fantástica bola de nieve al narizón por todo lo que me ha hecho!-se quejó el albino mirando al cielo.

Feliks estaba más encogidos que ustedes, normal, no tenía ropa de invierno, solo la ropa que le había dado Gilbert y la chaqueta que había traído del guetto, murmuraba cosas en polaco mirando al suelo bastante cansado.

-Tú, si tienes algo que decir más te vale decírmelo a mi, me pones nervioso cuando te pones a hablar solo-volvió a quejarse Gilbert empujando al polaco.

-¡Decía que como esto siga así sin que nos manden nada vuestros hombres van a morirse de frío y hambre!-se apartó todo lo que pudo del albino tiritando.

-¡No nos subestimes, estúpido! ¡Podríamos aguantar esto y más! ¡No hemos llegado hasta aquí para morirnos! ¡Que te quede bien claro escoria!-exclamó tu hermano azorando al polaco. O eso parecía.

-Bien... O sea, adelante, iros a matar con el General Invierno, qué pena que no haga tanto frío en Alemania como en Polonia, quizás hasta yo sea el único que sobreviva en esta asquerosa tierra de rusos... Pero da igual, así me salvará Liet y tú serás marginado de nuevo- sonrió con sorna mirando de reojo al prusiano.

El ceño de tu hermano se frunció de manera exagerada y volvió a pegarle agarrando del pelo al polaco y acercándole a su cara.

-Ya te dije que me mareabas si le nombrabas. ¿No ves acaso que yo soy mil veces mejor que ese tipejo que ni siquiera llega a mi fantástica suela del zapato? –dice totalmente asqueado y con un notable tono de rabia.

-¿Ya... pero al menos él no mata a gente inocente totalmente por la cara?-se atrevió a contestarle desviando la mirada.

¿Qué necesidad tiene el polaco en recibir golpes?

Suspiras sacando vaho de la boca. Pero tenía razón, si no llegaban nuevas órdenes os congelaríais por otro lado, también tenía razón tu hermano mayor.

No habíais llegado hasta ahí para morir.

Bueno, no tenéis elección.

En unos días, los soviéticos empezaron a atacar, no les valía con tener una defensa buenísima si no que ahora os hacían retroceder, las defensas rumanas no sirvieron para nada y los soviéticos os acorralaron en las puertas de Stalingrado.

Sois más que ellos pero ellos tienen más armamento que ustedes.

Y con ese acorralamiento, los soviéticos os hicieron perder 40. 000 hombres.

Estás más que enfadado y la pagas con Feliks, que no tiene culpa de nada, Gilbert deja que le pegues pero cada vez que lo haces, él mira a otro lado frunciendo el ceño.

A tu superior no se le ocurre otra cosa que dividir vuestro grupo una, dos hasta tres veces, lo que causa más bajas.

Por si fuera poco, en una de las cartas que te manda ponía algo de que Feliciano intentaba convencerle para hacer un tratado de paz con la URSS, pero el estúpido orgullo de tu jefe hace que no halla de eso por ninguna parte.

Los rumanos os han dejado solos ya que desobedeciéndote se han rendido ante los rusos por lo que tienes 60.000 soldados menos y para empeorar las cosas los italianos hicieron un desastre huyendo de ahí. Genial.

Tu ejército va disminuyendo más y más. En el día de Navidad te limitas a acurrucarte junto con tus soldados a los que se le congelan los pies, las orejas, las manos, cualquier parte del cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente alguno que otro aparece muerto de congelación y tu hermano ha tenido la amabilidad de quitarle el uniforme a un muerto para dárselo al polaco que ya no lleva la cadena al cuello porque se ha roto en uno de los tirones que tú le habías propinado. Según tú, él debería haber muerto congelado.

Los soviéticos atacan en el Mar Negro y en uno de los lagos, principalmente para debilitaros y suavizar las situaciones de sus ciudades.

Ellos reconquistan ciudades y tú te vas debilitando, ellos avanzan y tus soldados mueren.

El general que se había alegrado tanto por vuestra llegada está enormemente cansado. Le ha mandado una carta a tu superior para pedir la rendición, al llegar la carta el general se derrumba rompiendo la carta, sin embargo manda una última diciendo que se va a rendir en el frente ruso aunque le haya ascendido a mariscal de campo.

Eso en parte te impresiona, ya que ningún mariscal de campo se había rendido en tu historia, más bien se suicidaba al igual que todos los soldados a su cargo.

Manda esa última carta con su anillo de bodas, las últimas líneas se las había dedicado a su mujer, luego ordenó a todos sus soldados esperar unos días hasta rendirse dándoles tiempo a suicidarse o a mandar cartas a sus familias.

Ninguno se suicidó pero todos mandaron una carta. Ese comportamiento hizo que Feliks llorara delante de todos y Gilbert no se burló siquiera, pensaste en que no tenía fuerzas para reírse de él, lo único que hizo fue quitarle una lágrima con el pulgar.

Feliks dejó que lo hiciera, aunque luego se puso a murmurarle cosas que tú no llegaste a entender del todo.

Estuviste de acuerdo en la rendición, estabas cada vez más débil y aunque no lo mostraste, tenía fuertes dolores en alguna que otra parte del cuerpo.

Tu país se estaba debilitando, tu país se estaba muriendo.

91. 000 alemanes fueron prisioneros. Ivan y los tres bálticos que le acompañaban se sorprendieron bastante.

Te diste cuenta de que Gilbert no quería soltar las cadenas de las manos de Feliks y él se había quedado parado al ver a su amigo lituano. No dijiste nada y él tampoco dijo nada, pero parecía que iban a llorar los dos. Solo que tu hermano es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo delante de tanta gente.

Fue Toris quien disparó a las cadenas de Feliks haciendo que los grilletes cayeran al suelo, luego abrazó al polaco mientras que Gilbert miraba la cadena que no sujetaba ni mantenía nada.

-Neee... Al final, todos os rendís ante mi, eso es divertido, podríais haber durado un poco más-comentaba Ivan llevándose las manos a la espalda.

El general y su superior estaban hablando en una casita de por ahí, estabais completamente humillados.

-Gilbert ~ Dime donde estaba el gran imperio que estabais montando con tanta ilusión ~ -musitaba el ruso intentando provocarle.

El ruso, al no obtener respuesta alguna le dio un suave golpe (para él lo sería) en el hombro con su tubería, provocando que tu hermano casi perdiera el equilibrio.

No entendiste al superior de Ivan ya que empezó a hablar en ruso, pero tu general dijo que debían desfilar hacia nosabesdónde.

-Neeee~ Gilbert y tú deben ir a los calabozos, tus soldados estarán en unos bonitos campos rusos mientras nos hacemos con las otras tropas alemanas... –Ivan se veía bastante contento por tener más juguetes.

Estúpido narizón.

Os hicieron caminar mientras un montón de ciudadanos soviéticos os insultaban y se burlaban de ustedes.

Fuiste encerrado en un calabozo contiguo al de Gilbert, no sabes cuanto tiempo, él se había deprimido y tú te estabas debilitando más y más. A veces venía el báltico pequeño y llorón que creías que se llamaba Raivis. O el de las gafas al que llamaban Edward.

Normalmente el que venía para daros noticias o traeros la comida era Toris, que os miraba mal a los dos, al principio le acompañaba Feliks pero un día, de repente dejó de venir. Toris no dijo nada de él, en principio porque tú no tenías fuerzas para hablar y después Gilbert por mucho que le mirara mal o preocupado tampoco preguntaba por el polaco.

Llegaste a sentirte como un judío y odiarte a ti mismo y a tu superior. Lo mismo le pasaba a Gilbert.

**oOo**

Finalmente, la guerra terminó para todos. Japón se rindió después de que dos bombas le provocaran más de 200.000 muertes.

Feliciano y Lovino también se rindieron y dejaron que el pueblo actuara como le diera la gana después de que su superior fuera asesinado en público.

Hasta tu propio jefe te había abandonado, suicidándose y abandonando a tus ciudadanos.

Volvisteis a Alemania con los soldados que aún seguían con vida. Ivan se había traído al polaco también, que a pesar de no haber estado con ustedes en mucho tiempo, no se había cambiado la ropa, había estado en Inglaterra junto con sus superiores y ministros. La excusa que dio cuando Gilbert se quedó mirándole fue: "O sea, como que en casa de Arthur no hay ropa decente".

Aún tenía las marcas de las cadenas que le había provocado Gilbert.

Roderich os recibió con todos los presos sueltos. Elizabeth, nada más ver a Feliks se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

Francis se había acercado a Gilbert que le miró con la cara de estar hecho polvo, al igual que tú.

Los demás no dijeron nada más aparte de halagar a Ivan y a Feliks.

Os trataban como si no tuvierais importancia en el mundo.

Ya no estabais en la gloria.

Ivan se llevó a Gilbert a Rusia, él solo te dijo que era tan fantástico que volvería a renacer para derrotar a alguien esa fue la última sonrisa que le viste en esos tiempos.

En cuanto Feliciano se enteró de que habíais vuelto de Rusia se tiró encima tuya llorando de alivio y dándote las gracias por no desaparecer como su abuelo.

La mayoría de tus generales fueron condenados a muertes por crímenes contra la humanidad, a ti te dejaron en paz ya que solo obedecías a un loco.

En tu época que estabas encarcelado en Rusia te diste cuenta de varias cosas y le pediste perdón al polaco y a sus superiores.

Ellos se sorprendieron sin embargo, Feliks solo te sonrió y dijo: "No te guardo rencor, pero como que no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿eh?".

Esa única frase provocó que te sintieras realmente liberado y que sus superiores le recriminaran.

No hay gente tan mala en el mundo, después de todo, estabas equivocado respecto a los demás.


End file.
